


Just like their mother

by ManiacMonster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Twincest, crying and screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: The Valeska Twins find themselves in the same bed, Jeremiah remembering how Jerome looked when he turned back, leaving the trailer the night he ran away. Jerome remembering the searing rage he felt for so many years, he takes the opportunity to relieve some stress on Jeremiah.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, just somehow, Jerome and Jeremiah had ended up in the same bed. No sex, nothing like that, they just ended up together in Jeremiahs queen sized bed. They may've been drunk, tired, caught up in lost memories, dwelling on the normal childhood they had missed out on.

Jeremiah faced away from his brother, his feet brushing against his twins legs however (as he had his legs pulled up near his chest), curled up with his arms laid in front of him, bent towards his face. While Jerome slept with one arm supporting his head while the other rested on his stomach, his legs only slightly pulled up.

Jeremiah stirred, cracking his eyes open, sleepily.

He could see his nightstand in front of him, his glasses set neatly on them.

He looked down at what he was wearing, still in a suit but the jacket was taken off, set aside on the end of the bed.

Jeremiah furrowed his brows in confusion, before hearing a gentle sigh behind him.

He jerked his head round, looking to see who was behind him as he didn't remember. His eyes widened as he stared right at his evil, psychotic twin.

As he stared, Jeremiah couldn't help but see how peaceful Jerome looked when he was asleep. Putting aside the everlasting grimace on his face, he seemed soft and harmless, lost in a world of dreams where he could be normal.

Jeremiah gulped and sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling off his tie.

He stood up and got out of bed, shivering as the cool air made his clothes colder.

Jeremiah wanted to leave, save himself before Jerome woke up, but... staring at Jerome's soft expression froze something in Jeremiah. Brought back the memory of the night he ran away, looking his brother right in the face before vanishing, leaving him to fend for himself with their alcoholic, depressed, abusive mother.

Jeremiah felt tears prickle at his eyes, but wiped them away and unbuttoned his shirt. Walking to his wardrobe and getting out a plain white pyjama top.

He shrugged off the formal wear and put on the comfy clothes.

Undoing his belt and letting his trousers drop to the floor, leaving them for the morning, too tired to pick them up now.

Jeremiah never really got body hair, his skin was smooth and delicate, pale too. He was thankful for this in all honesty, he hated body hair and would never touch anyone with it.

He walked back to his bed and laid back down, next to Jerome.

He looked back at his brother again.

Jerome shifted, pushing his leg back down and reaching his arm out, wrapping it around Jeremiahs waist, pulling his brother closer.

Jeremiah squeaked and gripped the bed sheets.

Jerome's hand was warm, pressed firmly against his stomach, Jeremiah gulped. 

He laid there for a minute.

Jerome was so gentle in his sleep, warm and inviting, soft and sweet. All the things he never was awake.

Jeremiah placed his hand on Jerome's and squeezed it. He wanted to make sure this was real, this was his brother, the murderous one being so kind despite being lost in his dreams. 

Jeremiah tensed as he concluded this was real.

Jerome cracked his eyes open, feeling something grip his hand. He blinked, half asleep, ginger locks brushing over his cheek. The smell of cologne mixed with peppermint clouding his mind.

Jerome, coming to his senses, realised that it was Jeremiah, his brother, the one he despised,laying right in front of him.

The psychopath wanted to strangle him as a first instinct, he was about to before he heard a soft voice whisper.

"I'm sorry, Jerome.."

He paused.

Jeremiah just apologised, for what? Was he planning to kill Jerome now, saying sorry in advance? Was he being sarcastic, making a joke of the situation?... or.. he was sorry for what he'd done 15 years ago, leaving so suddenly, causing Jerome to go downhill. Lying about things Jerome had supposedly done just to get him in trouble, be the favourite child.

Jerome pulled his hand back, resting it on Jeremiahs waist.

He whispered in his brothers ear.

"What for." He demanded.

Jeremiah jumped, goosebumps rising against his skin, the gentle heat on the back of his neck, the lingering presence of his brother behind him.

"I.. For.. everything.." he mumbled in response.

Jerome was unsatisfied with his answer.

"What, specifically. Brother." He spoke with hate in his voice.

Jeremiah tried to move away but was harshly pulled back and forced against his brothers chest.

"Answer the question, Miah." Jerome spoke through closed teeth.

Jeremiah winced.

"I'm sorry for.. for... what I did when we were little.. making up stories and lying about you.."

Jerome dug his nails into Jeremiahs flesh.

"And!" He was frustrated now.

"AND LEAVING YOU!" Jeremiah chocked out through holding back tears.

Jerome let go of his brother and sat up, his mind racing.

Jeremiah propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at his brother.

Jerome pulled off his tie and looked back at Jeremiah.

He grinned, making Jeremiah freeze in terror.

Jeremiah sat up and used his legs to push himself back against the bed frame, inching away from his twin.

"You didn't mean that apology, you're nothing but a filthy liar." Jerome spat, tie in hand, not once braking eye contact with his brother.

"Jerome-"

"Shut up!" Jerome cut him off.

He grabbed his brothers shirt and tugged him forward, looping the tie around his hands.

Jeremiah struggled and kicked at Jerome, who climbed on top of his brother and tied the knot around his twins hands.

Jeremiah thrashed around underneath his twin who just chuckled at Jeremiahs panic.

"Oh baby bro, you look so cute when you're scared." He laughed, running the back of his hand across Jeremiahs cheek.

Jeremiah kicked and punched Jerome in the chest.

"GET OFF!" He screamed, which only seemed to make Jerome even more amused.

Jerome smirked and grabbed Jeremiahs wrists in one hand, pushing his arms back to rest against the bed frame above Jeremiahs head, leaning down next to his twins ear.

"I'm gonna make your apology sincere, brother." He cooed, nipping at his brothers earlobe.

Jeremiah took in a sharp inhale, struggling against Jerome's grip. Suddenly regretting not leaving.

Jerome was low, but Jeremiah didn't think he'd go as far as to rape him!

Jeremiah moved his head away, trying to get Jerome to stop.

Jerome used his free hand to trace down his brothers body, running his fingers along Jeremiahs clothed member. 

"Come on, Miah. Get hard for me, would you?" Jerome jokingly put on a sweet voice, chuckling.

The disbelieve overwhelmed Jeremiah, he was scared, confused, upset, angry, so many things in such a short amount of time.

Jerome ran his tongue down Jeremiahs exposed neck, stopping to gently suck places, leaving lovely red love bites across Jeremiahs porcelain skin.

Jeremiah whimpered, hating that he kinda liked this. His member becoming half hard in Jerome's hand.

"That's it~" Jerome purred "a little more.. please.." He held back a laugh.

Jeremiah didn't want to give in, he wanted to be strong but.. Jerome was stronger, he had survived more, worked more, suffered more. He was.. more.. And Jeremiah stood no chance.

Jeremiah felt himself become completely hard, the gentle rubbing of Jerome's hand on his clothed member.

Jeremiah kicked, kneeing Jerome in the back countless times.

He knew he'd hit the limit when Jerome gripped his member through his boxers and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Jeremiahs neck.

"AH! Jerome!!" He almost screamed it out.

Jerome smirked in satisfaction when he tasted the bitter saltiness of blood in his mouth. He pulled away and looked at the mess he'd made on his brothers skin, the once perfectly clear flesh now littered with bites and wet with saliva. Taking his hand off Jeremiahs covered member.

Jeremiah breathed heavily, Jerome had let his wrists go but he dared not move them, in fear of what Jerome may do.

Jerome studied his brothers face, envious of how good Jeremiah turned out compared to himself. Jeremiah had a gorgeous face, while Jerome's was scarred and forced into a forever smile. He hated it sometimes, he wanted to look the way he did before all his crimes began. He felt hideous this way.

"I would cut you up if I could.." Jerome mumbled, making Jeremiah quiver at the statement.

Jerome pushed Jeremiahs shirt up, exposing his chest to the cool air, once again.

Jeremiah shivered.

Jerome ran a hand down his twins chest, stopping to circle his pointer finger around his brothers nipple.

"S-stop.." Jeremiah gasped.

"Ha! You know what. I begged that to mom while she beat me senseless. But.. she never stopped.." Jerome said, bitterly "now.. you'll understand how it feels to be ignored.. hurt by someone who's supposed to love you."

Jeremiah felt tears sting at his eyes, but held them back and looked away.

Jerome was trying his best not to kiss Jeremiah. He didn't want to show any sort of real affection towards him, feeling that if he did he'd be weak.

But as he stared at Jeremiahs face, his lips trembling, fresh and pink, sightly parted as he let out soft whimpers and gasps.

Jerome lost it.

He grabbed Jeremiahs shirt and pulled him up, crushing their lips together.

Jeremiah cried out through a hum. Forced to wrap his arms around his brothers neck for support. His hands being tied stopping him from having a proper grip.

Jerome pulled his brother onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rubbing Jeremiah against his crotch, unintentionally but not regretfully.

Jeremiah winced as he felt something hard rub against his clothed entrance. He broke the kiss.

"J-jerome.. what is that.." he mumbled timidly.

Jerome grinned.

"The fuck ya think it is, Jerbear." Jerome chuckled.

Jeremiahs eyes widened like saucers, he stared right into Jerome's icy blue eyes, noticing specs of green in them too.

"Jerome.." Jeremiah whispered.

He hated it, hated that he loved his brother. Even if he was forcing himself on Jeremiah he still loved him. His stupid yet sadistic puns, his rough grip touching him all over, god Jeremiah craved it.

Jeremiah pushed his lips onto Jerome's. Pulling both his arms back so that his hands could entangle in Jerome's fiery, red hair.

Jerome smirked into the kiss.

Jeremiah rutted forward, moaning as his member, while still clothed, rubbed against Jerome's chest.

Jerome groaned as his cock was rubbed by Jeremiahs clothed entrance as he rocked back and forth in his lap.

They both broke the kiss.

"Fuck- Miah.." Jerome mumbled as his brother continued rubbing against his member.

Jeremiah got braver to say something more bold.

"You like that?.." He asked softly.

Jerome leaned forward, resting his head on Jeremiahs shoulder.

"Fuck yes.." He replied.

Jerome felt like he was beginning to get softer, more gentle with his brother. He wanted to hurt him, beat him, fuck him into complete submission until he screams apologies and pleas to stop. But. He couldn't do it, no matter what he told himself.

You murdered your mother you can fuck your brother, easy.

He brought this upon himself, being a lying bitch.

He's consenting now, doesn't matter if you fuck him at this point.

But Jerome's conscious, the little bit he had left, stopped him from doing just that.

Jeremiah was happy, surprisingly.

He worked at untying his hands, however, fiddling with the knot with what room he had. Tugging at it while Jerome gripped his hips, rocking him back and forth in his lap still, biting and licking his neck once again.

Jeremiah didn't want to get free from the tie for the sake of running away or fighting Jerome. He wanted his hands free so that he could hold Jerome closer.

After a couple more tugs at the knot it came loose and Jeremiah slipped his hands out and tossed the tie aside.

Jerome noticed and pulled away.

"What are you doing.." He sounded pissed

Jeremiah gulped.

"I wanted my hands free.. so that I could hold you better..." He mumbled nervously.

Jerome furrowed his brows.

Jeremiah pecked his lips and cupped his face in his hands. Running his thumb along the scar outlining where Jerome's face had been healed over after being re-attached.

Jerome was sick of the vanilla type of relationship they had going now.

He pushed Jeremiah back onto the bed and pulled his boxers off.

Jeremiah squeaked, his member getting even harder now as it made contact with the cold air. Harder than ever as Jerome tugged him back up and kissed him harshly, snaking his hand down to his brothers exposed member, taking ahold of it with a smirk.

Jeremiah moaned, breaking the kiss and resting his head on his brothers shoulder, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

The sadistic twin grinned hearing his brother whimper and moan into his ear, getting his goody two shoes brother to do such a deviant act and actually enjoy it gave Jerome a sick thrill.

"How does that feel, hm? Getting hard for your brother, you sick fuck~" Jerome teased.

Jeremiah let out a pitiful whimper in response, running his fingers through Jerome's hair.

Jerome was unsatisfied with no answer, he wanted to push Jeremiah to say the worst of the worst. One way. Or another.

"Tell me, Miah. Tell me how you feel.." Jerome insisted, stopping his back and forth movement on his brothers cock.

Jeremiah moaned at the loss and took his head off his twins shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"Jerome.. come on.." Jeremiah pleaded, his cheeks flushed a dark red with embarrassment.

"Tell me." Jerome gripped Jeremiahs member harshly.

Jeremiah groaned and held on tight to Jerome's shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I! I feel.. good.." Jeremiah mumbled, almost a whisper.

"Speak up, brother." Jerome smirked.

Jeremiah opened his eyes and stared at Jerome, who stared right back at him. The look in Jerome's eyes spoke his mind clearly:

If you don't say what I want you to say you won't walk for a fucking month.

Jeremiah had a pained look on his face as Jerome let go of his member and shrugged, looking away with a calm expression.

"Fine. If you don't wanna listen then I can always just leave-"

Jeremiah grabbed Jerome's face in his hands and pulled him to meet his gaze.

"You make me feel good, so so fucking good, Jerome.." Jeremiah gave in, desperate for Jerome to stay and keep him submissive.

Jerome had a look of disbelief on his face, followed by a devilish grin as he pulled Jeremiah up off the bed and pushed him harshly against a wall.

Jeremiah groaned and gasped as his neck was once again attacked by Jerome's canines, biting down harshly on the sore flesh.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Miah. Good boy~" Jerome praised him, jokingly of course. But Jeremiah still moaned happily, running his fingers through Jerome's hair once again.

Jerome pushed his knee underneath Jeremiahs ass, holding him up while he shrugged off his jacket. Jerome went to unbutton his shirt, Jeremiah beating him to it, undoing the buttons eagerly and quickly.

"Such a desperate slut, Miah." Jerome smirked as Jeremiah bit his lip, looking up at Jerome through thick eyelashes.

Jerome pulled off his shirt once Jeremiah unbuttoned it and tossed it aside, his hands settling at Jeremiahs waist while his brother ran his hands over his chest.

Jerome was considerably stronger than Jeremiah, more muscle too. His body was perfect, no scars or wounds, unlike his face which didn't matter to Jeremiah. But there was one thing Jeremiah hated, the only scar Jerome had that wasn't on his face. The healed over scar from when Theo Galavan stabbed him in the throat. Thinking about how a man laid his hands on his brother really made Jeremiahs blood boil, he had half the mind to murder Galavan himself. But there was no need to, others got to him first.

Jerome traced Jeremiahs hips, he was curvy, quite feminine. Something Jerome couldn't get enough of. It was strange looking at Jeremiah without his glasses though, it was like looking into an old mirror, that only shows a reflection of your past appearance. But, Jerome didn't mind, Jeremiah was gorgeous to him, something he hated to admit.

"Jerome.." Jeremiah whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Jerome was taken aback by Jeremiahs boldness and forwardness, he was never this confident.

Jerome pulled away from the wall and put Jeremiah down on the floor, turning him around to face away from him before pushing him onto the bed.

Jeremiah gasped but happily complied, propping himself up with his arms, rubbing his ass against Jerome's clothed member.

"Such a whore, just like our mother.." Jerome mumbled, a low chuckle following.

Jeremiah let out a little laugh too, biting his lip as he felt Jerome's hands on his waist, pulling him back against his brothers cock.

Jeremiah groaned and lowered his head, going from holding himself up with all his arm to letting himself drop to his elbows. Lowering his torso and pointing his ass higher.

Jerome admired the sight, his own brother rubbing against him, needy for his own twins cock. It made Jerome go wild, even more than he had before.

"Jerome.." Jeremiah looked back at his brother.

Jerome made eye contact with Miah, a look of 'what?' on his face.

"I don't think it's fair I'm the only one undressed here.." Jeremiah pouted.

Jerome laughed.

"If you want it you gotta get it yourself." Jerome smirked.

Jeremiah happily turned around and sat down on the bed, in front of his brother.

Jeremiah bit his lip, unzipping Jerome's trousers, looking up at his brother with anticipation.

Jerome ran his hand through Jeremiahs hair as he undid his trousers.

Jeremiah tugged Jerome's trousers down, followed by his boxers.

"Holy shit, Jerome.." Jeremiah moaned at the sight.

Jerome was much bigger than Jeremiah expected. Jerome was a good 8-9 inches, making Jeremiah suddenly self conscious of his own length. 

Jerome chuckled lowly, taking a fistful of Jeremiahs hair in his hand, yanking it back to force Miah to look straight up at him.

Jeremiah groaned and gripped Jerome's waist.

"You know what you could do for me, Miah?" Jerome cooed.

Jeremiah shrugged in slight fear but also adrenaline.

Jerome pushed his brothers head down and forward, poking Jeremiahs bottom lip with the tip of his member.

"Suck it." Jerome demanded.

Jeremiahs eyes widened, looking up at his brother with uncertainty.

"But I-"

Jerome silenced him with a slap round the face. He almost regret it, doing to his brother what his mother had done to him. But then again, he heard his twin whine, almost in pleasure as he did so.

Jeremiah huffed, nervously. Taking a gentle hold on his brothers shaft, slowly beginning to pump back and forth.

Jerome bit his lip, he didn't want to give Jeremiah the satisfaction of making him moan.

Jeremiah gulped and slowly took the tip of his brothers cock into his mouth.

Jerome took in a sharp inhale, gripping his brothers hair harder as he sucked lightly on the tip of his cock.

Jeremiah hummed as he moaned, his hair being yanked and tugged by his twin.

"Oh fuck!" Jerome growled.

Jeremiah looked up through thick lashes, pulling off Jerome's member, smirking.

Jerome grabbed Jeremiahs hair and thrust his head forward, his cock hitting the back of Jeremiahs throat, making Jeremiah choke, pitiful whimpers and rapid inhales in followed.

"Didn’t say stop- did I-“ Jerome hissed and thrust Jeremiahs head back and forth.

His twin brother moaned and gagged, chocking on the 9 inches that was hitting the back of his throat. Jeremiah dug his finger nails into his brothers thighs, scrapping down them as his eyes stung with salty tears. His throat burned at this point, but Jerome didn't stop.

Jerome seemed like he was taking out anger, even though he always did that, it seemed different this time. Like he was reenacting something he'd seen or heard. It wouldn’t surprise Jeremiah if Jerome had witnessed their mother doing something like this.

Knowing Lila that may be the case.

Jeremiah sobbed as he continued to gag and whine, chocked up moans followed by whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure.

Jerome chuckled at the sounds his brother made, pathetic and weak, just how he saw Jeremiah. He always knew Jeremiah was weaker than him, this just confirmed it perfectly.

"Go on- suck it how you think mom did!" Jerome was aggressive and demanding of this, grabbing his brothers face and forcing him to look up, making eye contact with his twin. Jeremiah looked scared but excited, Jerome looked angry and... well.. Jeremiah couldn’t really tell..

Jeremiah took in a deep breath and began to suck harder, granting his brothers wish.

Jerome laughed. "So you think she was a hard sucker. Huh?" Jerome ran his fingers through Jeremiahs hair rather than pull it.

Jeremiah hummed "mhm!" The gentle feeling of his brothers hands in his hair made Jeremiah quite happy.

Jerome pulled Jeremiah off his cock, letting go of his hair, instead grabbing his brothers shirt and tugging him up to kiss him roughly.

Jeremiah whimpered, grabbing Jerome's shoulders, smacking them occasionally trying to get a second to breathe.

When Jerome finally let him go he pushed Miah onto the bed, knocking the breath out of him completely.

Jeremiah gasped and huffed for air, his shirt rolled up half revealing his chest, cock hard against his stomach.

Jerome smirked at the sight, he did that, and he was sickeningly proud.

Jeremiah caught his breath and quickly leaned up pulling Jerome down, kissing him again as his brother had a hand on his back, keeping him stable. It was a simple gesture but Jeremiah found it extremely sweet of Jerome.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck as his brother gently laid him down on the bed, moving his hand from Jeremiahs back and down to his member. Circling the tip with his finger.

"Mmm-" Jeremiah hummed as Jerome did this.

Jerome pulled away from the kiss, his brother running his hand across his cheek.

He stared into Jeremiahs eyes, they looked lighter than his own. Maybe that was just Jerome's imagination they were twins after all.

"Ya remember my diary.." Jerome asked.

Jeremiah was surprised, it was a completely out of the blue question. He paused before answering.

"Of course, you wrote up so many plots to kill me.." Jeremiah sighed.

Jerome chuckled.

"You didn't look in the back of the book. Did you?" Jerome grinned.

Jeremiah looked at him, puzzled.

Jerome leaned down next to his brothers ear.

"I wrote about fucking ya. Everyday I would write about how I saw ya readin' and would wanna snatch the book and fuck ya instead~" Jerome admitted with a laugh held back.

Jerome pulled away just to see what Jeremiah looked like when he said that, to see the look of shock and disbelief.

Jeremiah had a blank expression, he was dumbfounded. But as he thought about it, the thought turned him on so much.

"Fuck, Jerome!" Jeremiah moaned, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, crushing their lips together and groaning as Jerome ran his hand up his chest, pushing his shirt out the way, rubbing his nipple gently.

Jeremiah hated that he was completely turned on, by Jerome no less! But he didn't care at this point.

Jeremiah broke the kiss and pushed up, pulling his shirt off, tossing it aside.

"There, now were even." He spoke quickly before going back to kissing his twin.

Jerome hummed in approval, caressing his brothers hips.

Jerome licked Jeremiahs bottom lip, his brother happily allowing his tongue in. Jerome ran his tongue along Miahs, coating it with his saliva.

Jeremiah whined and arched his back, rubbing his member against Jerome's thigh.

Jerome pulled away.

He put three fingers to his brothers mouth.

"Suck." He demanded.

Jeremiah obeyed and snaked his tongue over the digits before taking them into his mouth, coating them in a thick layer of saliva, making sure each finger had an even amount of 'lubrication'.

Jerome took them out when he felt there was enough, pushing Miah onto his back.

Jerome pulled his brothers legs up to rest on his shoulders, biting his lip as he began to circle Miah's entrance with his finger.

Jeremiah gasped at the feeling, it was strange and surprisingly gentle.

"S-slowly.. please.." Jeremiah asked meekly.

Jerome made eye contact with him, saying not a word as he pushed a finger in.

Jeremiah threw his head back, a pained moan being music to his brothers ears.

Jerome chuckled, pushing his finger in and out, watching Jeremiah become putty in his hands already, and that was only his finger- one finger.

It didn't hurt at the moment, just felt weird and uncomfortable, Jeremiah didn't care though. Not at the moment.

Jerome eased another finger into his brother, making Jeremiah cry out as it began to hurt now. But that just made Jerome grin and begin to thrust his fingers in and out, a little faster than when it was only the one.

"G-gentle!" Jeremiah whined.

Jerome didn't listen, instead, spread his fingers apart. Stretching his brother out.

Jeremiah gasped and groaned, pulling his leg back, kicking Jerome's shoulder.

Jerome hissed in pain, shifting and grabbing his brothers leg, forcing it down on the bed as he quickened the thrusts of his fingers.

"A-Ah!" Jeremiah chocked out.

"Fuckin' kick me again. I dare ya." Jerome spat, forcing in a third finger.

Jeremiah sobbed, his ass burning now.

"I'm s-sorry!" He cried.

Jerome laughed and thrust his fingers in and out of his brother faster than either of them thought he could.

Then he stopped, and Jeremiah knew he was about to be in probably the worst pain he'd ever experience.

"Jerome!" Jeremiah tried to intervene, pushing up and against his brothers chest.

Jerome grabbed his wrists, throwing Jeremiah around onto his stomach.

Jeremiah struggled against Jerome as his brother pushed his head into the sheets.

"Too late to chicken out now, Miah~" Jerome cooed.

Jeremiah kicked as Jerome pulled his ass up into the air.

"No! I'm not ready-!" But Jerome already pushed into him.

Jeremiah practically screamed, grabbing the duvet.

"Stop! Please-!" Jeremiah begged, but Jerome just leaned down, pushing more weight onto his hand making Jeremiahs head begin to hurt.

"Shh, relax brother.." Jerome kissed his cheek, almost comfortingly.

Jeremiah whined, a tear running down his cheek.

Jerome began to thrust into him, resting his head on Miah's shoulder. Listening closely to the chocked up, pained cries his brother made. He didn't feel bad for hurting Jeremiah, not at all, he felt bad he wasn't doing it hard enough was the problem. He wanted to make Miah scream, beg to stop, beg for forgiveness, make him fight to get away, bleed, pass out.

Jerome took his hand off Jeremiahs head, letting his brother throw his head back as his thrusts became harder and more consistent.

"Oh god! Jerome, slow- slow down! It hurts-Ah!"

Jerome grinned and went even faster.

Jeremiah cried, gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt, it was an internal burning, stinging, ache, a hard pain that wouldn't cease.

Jerome pulled away from his brothers shoulder, grabbing his hips, thrusting him back and forth to get more cock inside of him.

"No- Jerome!" Jeremiah screamed, burying his head in his blanket.

"Beg!" Jerome growled.

Jeremiah whined, trying the best that he could to pull away from Jerome.

"Did ya hear me, slut? I said beg!" Jerome almost yelled as he yanked Jeremiahs hair back, pulling his brother to rest against his chest, wrapping his arm around Miah's chest, holding him in place.

"Please! Please Jerome! Gentle-! AAh!!" Jeremiah lulled his head back, resting it on Jerome's shoulder, salty tears stinging at his eyes.

Jerome slammed into Jeremiah, the feeling of his brother around his cock was heaven. Tight and slick, it was warm too, inviting and oh so addicting.

"So. Tight. Miah.." Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah groaned, turning his head to look at Jerome who, in his own time, looked at him too.

Jeremiah pushed his lips to Jerome's a pained whine leaving his lips as Jerome pinched his nipple.

Jeremiah clawed at Jerome's arm. Ever since the twins were little Jerome was the biter and Jeremiah was the scratcher, that was just the way they were, how they fought or attacked people.

Jerome smacked Jeremiahs thigh, warning him to stop scratching.

Jeremiah broke the kiss with a shriek of pain.

"Slow down! Please Jerome-! Please. Please. Please!!" Miah cried as his brother pushed him back down, only his torso though, his abused ass was still in the air.

Jerome thrust a couple more times before pulling out and turning Miah over to face him.

"I'm gonna make ya scream~" Jerome grinned as he grabbed Jeremiahs hips, pulling him down onto his cock again.

Jeremiah cried, wrapping his legs around Jerome's waist.

Jerome slammed into his twin brother, the sound of chocked up sobs and pitiful moans was pure bliss.

"Apologise for me, Miah! For what you did to me! Scream it!" Jerome demanded and dug his nails into Jeremiahs hips.

Jeremiah groaned and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Fucking scream!" Jerome smacked Jeremiah round the face, slamming into him as hard as he could this time.

"AH-HA! I'M SORRYY, I'M SORRY, JEROME!" Jeremiah screamed, tears staining his cheeks.

Jerome pulled Jeremiah onto his lap, resting his head on Miah's shoulder, kissing it lightly.

"Good boy~" He whispered into Miah's ear.

The pain began to cease and now Jeremiah began to rock back and forth onto Jerome's cock as he thrust into him.

Moaning into Jerome's ear, playing with his brothers hair, rubbing his DICK against Jerome's chest.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jeremiah groaned, moaning one word after the other as Jerome slammed into him.

"Such a needy whore."

"Just like mom!" Jeremiah whined, bouncing up and down, matching up with Jerome's thrusts.

"How does it feel bitch?" Jerome hissed

"So good! So, so good, Jerome!"

Jerome snaked a hand down to Jeremiahs cock pumping back and forth.

"Jerome! Gonna- cum!" Jeremiah cried.

Jerome grinned and pumped faster.

"Cum for me, brother." Jerome did that on purpose, making Jeremiah just as aware as ever that he was cumming for his brother, his twin brother, his own flesh and blood.

Jeremiah sobbed and whined as he gripped Jerome's hair, cumming over their stomachs.

The feeling of Jeremiahs insides tighten around his cock as he came is what sent Jerome over the edge, cumming, cumming inside his brother. His brother.

Jeremiah whimpered at the warm sensation in his ass as Jerome came.

They both collapsed on the bed, next to each other.

They laid there for a bit, in silence, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing.

Jerome turned his head to look at Jeremiah.

"You're just as bad as mom." He laughed.

Jeremiah smirked and let out a breath, like a laugh.

Jerome sat up and pulled the blanket over him and Jeremiah.

Pulling Jeremiah into his arms as he did so.

Jeremiah smiled and closed his eyes, then heard, cuddling his brother.

"Just remember Miah, I came inside you. Now you're mine. Forever."


	2. Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has a temper to see, Jerome genuinely surprised by how violent Jeremiah can be when upset.
> 
> (I rushed this so please pretend it’s good 😂)   
(And yes, it’s a quick update but I love writing stuff like this 😂)   
\- M 💜

Jerome's eyes fluttered open staring up at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at Jeremiah. But he wasn't there.

Jerome bolted up and looked around.

That son of a bitch left! He fucking LEFT.

(In the middle of the night Jerome got up and put his boxers on, ain't nobody nude in this bitch.)

Jerome got out of Jeremiahs bed, which was messy and out of place with pillows scattered all over the place, storming over to the door. Before he could open it himself however, Jeremiah opened it, coming to a quick halt almost bumping into Jerome.

"Jeez! Jerome, you scared me!" Jeremiah lightly slapped his arm.

Jeremiah was in his boxers and a baggy shirt, it looked like Jerome's. His hair was damp and he smelled of fresh green apple, he had his glasses on now too.

Jeremiah furrowed his brows and tilted his head as he looked at Jerome's clearly pissed off expression.

"Jerome? What's up..?"

Jerome turned back around and paced up and down the room.

"I thought ya' fuckin' left me again.." Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah shook his head with disbelief, walking up to his brother and grabbing ahold of him.

"No. Not again. Not ever. I always take a shower in the morning every other day.." Miah put a hand to Jerome's cheek. His hands were warm against Jerome's cold skin.

Jerome let out a shaky breath, then moved his attention to how Jeremiah had on his shirt.

Jerome smirked and took ahold of the fabric.

"My shirt, why'd ya' put that on, brother?"

Jeremiah gulped, thinking Jerome was mad or something.

"Well.. my.. umm.. I- this.." Jeremiah couldn't explain why he grabbed Jerome's shirt to change into, he just did.

It was a bit baggy on him, strange because they were twins, so they should have the same sized clothes. But then again, Jerome had more muscle than Miah, somehow grew taller too.

"B-b-b" Jerome mimicked Jeremiahs stutter "because?" He had a serious look now.

"I- it was the closest thing to me when I got up to go to the bathroom and I was going to change when I got back into the bedroom but I bumped into you and I didn't have the chance to-"

"Liar." Jerome interrupted.

He snaked a hand into Miah's hair, entangling his fingers into the damp locks, giving his head a harsh tug backward.

"I thought I taught you a lesson about lying.." Jerome sneered.

Jeremiah whimpered and put his hands on Jerome's chest.

"OKAY! I wore it because.. because it smelled like you and it was just yours... so I wanted to feel like yours..." Jeremiah mumbled the last part, almost whispered as Jerome let his hair go.

Jerome stared at Miah, whose eyes wandered to the floor.

"Awww, baby bro.." Jerome took Jeremiahs chin in his hand, gently pulling his head up to look at him. Jerome was only older by 10 minutes but he still milked it anyway.

"Don't you remember?" Jerome grinned. Jeremiah tilted his head in confusion, Jerome leaning in and whispering in his ear "I came inside you.. You are mine.."

Jeremiah smiled warmly to that, he knew everything about him and Jerome being this way was wrong, by law AND by morals, but Jerome had no morals and got rid of most of Jeremiahs last night anyway.

Jerome backed Jeremiah up against the door, closing it as he did so.

Jerome looked his brother in the eyes, he could see the nervousness and yet there was still so much need in them. Though he couldn't pin point what his need was.

Jeremiah leaned up and pushed his lips to Jerome's, his brothers hand on his chest then running down his clothed body.

Jeremiah felt Jerome's hand move down to his ass, then the other followed, hoisting him off the ground and pinning him to the door, making him wrap his arms and legs around Jerome's neck and waist for support. This broke their kiss as Jeremiah squeaked, holding onto Jerome for dear life, his head resting on his twins shoulder.

Jerome began to bite at already made marks from the night before, making them sore and tender, sting a little too, but Jeremiah moaned still, twirling some of Jerome's messy hair on one finger.

His ass was sore too, and Jerome's firm grip made it no better.

"Jerome.."

"Hm?"

Jeremiah gulped "There's a nice, warm bed over there.." 

Jerome took his head off Miah's shoulder and looked at him, then around to the messy bed.

He chuckled and pulled Miah off the wall, surprised when Jeremiah hugged him as he carried him over to the bed. He hated to say but it made him kinda happy, it was good to know they didn't hate each other anymore at least.

Jerome laid Miah down on the bed.

He stood up and looked down at his brother. His usually neat and combed hair was now messy and still damp, his eyes were half lidded shadowed over by the glass of the lenses he wore, Jerome's shirt big on him with the first couple of top buttons undone, the sleeves too long- showing only the tips of Miah's fingers. Truly a sight to see.

Jerome leaned down and pulled Jeremiahs boxers out of the way. His member was hard already, making Jerome smirk.

Jeremiah sat up on the edge of the bed, about to do the same before Jerome stopped him.

He looked up at his brother, confused. All he got was a smirk as Jerome knelt down between his legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders.

"Jerome?" Jeremiah whispered.

Jerome didn't answer, instead, took ahold of the base of Miah's member. Pumping back and forth almost immediately.

Jeremiah gasped and moaned, his hand finding its way to Jerome's hair, running through the soft, red locks. Miah wasn't sure whether Jerome was just playing around or whether he was actually going to suck him off.

Jeremiah took his brothers chin in his hand and pulled Jerome's head up to look at him. Jerome raised an eyebrow in confusion, stopping his gentle back and forth movements.

"Jerome, you don't need to..." Jeremiah smiled softly.

Jerome grinned, pumping back and forth again, leaning up and ghosting over his brothers lips.

"Oh I don't need to.. But I want to~" He whispered, leaning down and taking the entirety of his brothers cock into his mouth.

Having all of his length engulfed in Jerome's mouth immediately took Jeremiah by surprise.

The sudden warmth and wetness of the movement made Jeremiah shiver and moan, gripping Jerome's hair as he sucked, occasionally stopping to use his hand a little. Every time he did so he would whisper sweet nothings, while his brother on the other hand whined and curled his toes, tightening his grip on his twins hair.

Jerome smirked as he pulled off his brothers member, licking it as he did so. Looking up at Jeremiahs pale face made Jerome's heart warm, a nice feeling as it often felt cold, sometimes not even there.

Jeremiah met Jerome's gaze.

He imagined them both, young again, playing around the circus as they had many years ago. Running about, taking cotton candy from stalls, watching little acts and laughing together. Simpler times when they were both just big eyed kids with hopes and dreams, before Jeremiah left and his mother beat Jerome into the sociopathic mess he is now.

Jeremiah felt tears prickle at his eyes, running slowly down his cheeks.

Jerome then looked concerned, like genuinely concerned. Which just made Jeremiah cry even more, to think that Jerome actually might care about him.

"Hey, hey Miah... what's wrong?" Jerome leaned up and as he did so, wrapped his arms around Jeremiah. He actually hugged him.

Jeremiah held onto Jerome, sobbing on his shoulder. Jerome was actually showing him love, genuine, real, concerned love. He wanted to hate Jerome, he killed their parents, terrorised the city, plotted to kill him! But he couldn't, no matter how much stupid, horrendous shit Jerome did, Jeremiah would still love him none the less.

Jerome sat down next to Jeremiah on the bed, not stopping their hug for a second, rubbing his brothers back as his cries were inconsolable. Jerome thought this was what he wanted, his brother reduced to tears, unable to even explain why he was so chocked up, but now that is was happening Jerome didn't want this. He wanted Jeremiah to be happy, to talk about his feelings, explain to him, confide in him.

"Shh.. shhhh..." Jerome hushed his brother, stroking his hair, all he cared about at the moment was comforting him. He despised his sudden care for his brother, he forgot how much effort it took to be nice, but he tried, only for Jeremiah.

Jeremiahs cries became softer and softer as each minute passed, until they were reduced to soft sniffles and shaky breaths in.

Jerome pulled away and took his brothers glasses off, setting them aside, and wiped away the tears that wet Jeremiahs cheeks with his thumb.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jerome rested a hand on Jeremiahs shoulder.

Jeremiah gulped, and used Jerome's long shirt sleeve to wipe at his eyes.

"Its just.." he let out a sad, low laugh "we used to be so close and normal.." he inhaled trying to hold back more tears "and.. And I ruined your life..." A tear ran down his cheek.

Jerome stared at him before leaning in and hugging him again.

"Nah, it wasn't you. It was that whore we called a mother." Jerome sneered, his head resting on Jeremiahs shoulder.

"But I didn't help the situation!" He pulled away "I made up lies about you, I ran away, I hid from you, I didn't even try to have a relationship with you. You're my brother and I was just... so cold and careless of your emotional and physical wellbeing..." Jeremiah sobbed, his head hung low as tears dropped onto his bare thighs.

Jerome wanted to laugh and agree with Jeremiah, but he knew that would hurt Miah even more. He was sincere, Jerome knew that.

"We were kids, ya didn't know any better." Jerome replied.

"Why are you making excuses for me, Jerome?!" Jeremiah looked up, he was angry, confused, scared, upset all at once.

"Because! I don't know you just... make me...I lo- I don't know..." Jerome couldn't say it, he couldn't say he loved Jeremiah.

"Yes you do!" Jeremiah yelled at him.

Jerome stared at him before shrugging.

"I guess you were just a cold-hearted bitch, just like her then.." Jerome instantly regretted what he said.

Jeremiah stared at him, crying even harder but no sound. Just silent tears.

Then.

Slap.

Jeremiah slapped Jerome straight round the face, pure rage and hurt let out through the action as he did so.

Jerome's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open in shock. Then he made eye contact with Jeremiah, pure anger was in them and it made Jeremiah terrified. But he still went off.

"How dare you, Jerome! How dare you compare me to that... THAT..."

"Slut? Whore? Slag? Well guess what princess. YOU’RE JUST LIKE HER!"

"YOU FORCED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Jerome wanted to choke him.

"NO I FUCKIN' DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID, I TOLD YOU TO STOP AND YOU WOULDN'T."

Jerome stood up and began to walk to the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" Jeremiah yelled, following his brother, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT, MIAH."

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME, YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!"

Then he left, walked straight out the door, Jeremiah ran after him.

The maze was hard, there was no way Jerome could've gotten far. Jeremiah listened for footsteps until he found Jerome.

He ran up on him and jumped at him.

Jerome yelped as Jeremiah scratched him and bit him, like a cat.

Jerome fought Jeremiah off and pinned him to the ground, his brother writhing and screaming beneath him.

"GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Jeremiah yelled into Jerome's face.

"Miah, Miah calm down." Jerome tried to console him.

Jeremiah kicked and screamed, thrashing around while Jerome held him down.

Eventually Jeremiah calmed down, passed out actually. Probably due to his body overheating from the rage.

Jerome picked his brother up, bridal style, Jeremiah limp in his arms as he carried him back to his room.

Jerome kicked the door open, slamming it shut with his foot as he walked in.

He took Jeremiah over to his bed and laid him down. Sitting next to him, gazing down at his brothers face. It was actually quite chilling, the rage Jeremiah had that Jerome never knew about.

Jerome sighed and laid next to Jeremiah.

They were dysfunctional, and they both knew that. But they also both needed each other, more than anything. They were the last family they had, they were twins. Jeremiah would never admit it. But Jerome knew, there was something within Jeremiah. Something dark, horrific, deadly. But to Jerome. It was something... beautiful.


	3. I hate you, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah looses the mood while having sex after Jerome goes off on him for a bite. Jerome, on the other hand, is not stopping until he finally takes in what he’s doing.

Jerome hadn't slept, he was simply sat up in bed letting his eyes wander around Jeremiahs bedroom. From his pale grey walls alined with silver plates, to his desk that was neat and tidy, all the pens organised into size order, the paper stacked at a right angle with the corner of the desk.

Then his eyes trailed down to Jeremiah, who was fast asleep. The fighting must've worn him out or something.

Jerome sighed and looked away. Their fight was surely going to drive Jeremiah away, he knew it, that was how Miah operated. Have a fight with someone? Leave, immediately. Not that Jerome cared, obviously... unless

"Jerome..." A whisper rose from the silence.

Jerome looked down at his brother who was already looking up at him, half lidded gentle green eyes examining Jerome up and down.

Jerome didn't answer, instead laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

He heard a soft sigh followed by the rustling of the blankets, then he felt arms on his chest, his brother snuggled up next to him.

Jerome's face turned to a look of confusion as he slowly eased into this random gesture of love? Affection? Whatever, an action none the less. He let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arm around Jeremiah, something he never thought he'd do.

Jerome couldn't actually fathom why or how Jeremiah managed to tame him, stop him from murdering him on the spot. It's not like Jerome didn't want to kill his brother, he always had and it crossed his mind several times while they were together. But something about his brother stopped him something Jerome was sure Jeremiah didn't even know he was doing.

"Miah.."

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

Jerome paused and gulped.

"That.. outburst.. you had.."

Jeremiah tensed.

"Do you want your question answered?" Jerome closed his eyes, about to regret what he may say.

Jeremiah leaned up on his side, his arms still resting on Jerome's chest, gazing at his brother who eventually opened his eyes and looked into his.

Jerome could tell that was a yes.

"It's because..." he looked away and put a hand to his face, covering it in pure embarrassment.

"... because?" Jeremiah urged him on, his soft voice tired and mousy.

Jerome inhaled.

"ItsbecauseIloveyou." He sped through his sentence.

Jeremiah stared at him blankly.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"It's because I love..." He looked at Jeremiah who had a hopeful gleam in his eyes "you.."

Jeremiah waited, assuming it was a sick joke that Jerome was playing to pull on his heart strings. He waited for the loud laugh that he was going to get. But no laugh followed.  
  
Jerome was taken by surprise when his brothers lips pressed against his own, a warm and gentle, happy, kiss. One could easily tell that Jeremiah was over the moon. 

Jerome flipped them over so that he was pinning his brother down, deepening the kiss, roughly grabbing Jeremiahs wrists and holding them firmly above his head.

Jeremiah turned his head away for a breather, allowing Jerome to bite at his neck which was just healing from last time, and of course before their fight.

"Jerome.. please- please don't go over other bites..." He whimpered.

Jerome grinned against his brothers pale flesh, deciding to listen to him.. to an extent. He let go of Jeremiahs wrists, his brothers hands instantly moving his hands to Jerome's chest, caressing the more tanned skin with gentle fingertips.

Next thing Jeremiah felt was Jerome's tongue glide over the healing wounds, soothing them with a warm gentle feeling, making Jeremiah whine and grip Jerome's shoulders.

"You sound like a bitch when you whimper like that~" Jerome chuckled, feeling Jeremiah slap him lightly on the shoulder, scolding him he assumed.

Jerome pulled away, looking down at his brother, his own baggy shirt loose around Jeremiahs body, one sleeve rolled down to his elbow, the other clutched in his hand. Jeremiahs damp hair was now dry and messy, his eyes hidden behind his glasses as he turned his head away from Jerome, his neck exposed with bites and red bruise like marks. Jerome traced down Jeremiahs body and stopped at his boxers, his member hard and hidden by them.

Jerome couldn't help but imagine what may've happened had Jeremiah fought back when they had sex, what state may he be in now. Perhaps bruised and cowering in fear of Jerome. Maybe tied to the bed so that he couldn't fight back, there for whenever Jerome wanted him. Sickeningly, Jerome grinned at the thought, his own brother used as his sex toy.

Jeremiah turned his head and looked at Jerome, confused by the long pause he took.

Jerome tilted his head to the side and ran his hand down Jeremiahs covered chest. Jeremiah thought he did this signalling for him to take it off, he moved his hands to the buttons but was stopped when Jerome spoke, "no"

Jeremiah stopped and looked up at Jerome with uncertainty and worry, afraid he did something wrong, that Jerome was now mad at him. But he wasn't.

"Leave my shirt on, it looks good on you.." Jerome teased, running a finger along the front of Jeremiahs boxers.

Jeremiah took in a sharp inhale followed by a soft, desperate moan. The gentle touch of his brothers finger tips along his covered length, his touch surprisingly careful and mindful of the pressure.

"Jerome~..." Jeremiah pleaded desperately but quietly, biting his finger to keep himself quiet, not sure whether Ecco may come to check on him.

"Beg for it if you really want it..." Jerome smirked, lightening his touch making Jeremiah want more friction.

Jeremiah groaned in annoyance, sitting up and grabbing Jerome's shoulders, pushing his lips to his brothers.

Jerome jumped in surprise.

Between a pause Jeremiah muttered, "stop fucking teasing.."

Jerome grinned and lifted Jeremiah up, standing up and pinning him to a wall.

"Bold off you to assume you have any control in this." Jerome whispered and took ahold of Jeremiahs clothed member.

"Oh fuck-" Jeremiah whined, lulling his head back, resting against the wall.

Jerome bit his lip and moved his brothers boxers out the way, wrapping his hand around Jeremiahs shaft. He began to pump back and forth, listening to Jeremiahs soft moans and desperate bitchy whines. He loved the fact that Jeremiah was weak, weaker than him at least, that he could move Jeremiah around as much as he wanted and he couldn't protest.

Jeremiah pushed his head forward, resting it on Jerome's shoulder, moaning into his ear mumbling over and over again "brother, brother, brother~"

Jerome smirked, Jeremiah calling him 'brother' just made the two more aware of what they were doing with each other. Incest, making it worse that they were twins no less. But Jerome didn't care, he never cared for his feelings toward Jeremiah. As he said, he had then since they were kids. The constant urge to fuck Jeremiah in their shared bedroom, make him scream loud enough to give their whore mother a taste of her own medicine.

If you had told Jerome that all his childhood fantasies about his brother would come true, he'd laugh hysterically and never think twice of what you'd said. But, now he had Jeremiah, all for himself. Not Bruces, not Eccos, not anyones but his, Jeromes.

Jerome was broken from his thoughts by Jeremiahs teeth sinking into his flesh, biting down hard on his shoulder. Jerome could tell this was a sign he was going to cum, Jerome hadn't even realised that he hadn't stopped jacking off his brother while lost in his thoughts. He then stopped the back and forth movements of his hand, denying Jeremiah his release.

"Jerome... please~!" Jeremiah moaned, desperate for a release, pulling his mouth off the fresh bite, leaving a thin layer of saliva on his brothers wound, a string of saliva connecting from Jeremiahs ruby red lips to the bite mark.

Jerome didn't say a word, pulling Jeremiah away from the wall, putting him on the floor and turning him to face the bed. He pushed Jeremiah forward.

"Bend over." Jerome mumbled.

"H-huh.?!" Jeremiah gasped as he was pushed over the bed, his ass out and his cheek pressed on the duvet, his glasses pushed out of place blurring his vision. Jeremiah furrowed his brows in confusion as his boxers were pulled down and Jerome's hands moved his baggy shirt out the way, exposing Jeremiahs ass completely.

"Jerome what are you-"

Jeremiah was cut off when Jerome's hand came down hard onto his ass, smacking it with horrifying force.

"AH!" Jeremiah screamed, trying to pull away. But he was stopped when Jerome's free hand pushed his torso down, keeping his now reddened ass in the air.

"JEROME, WH- AH FUCK!" Jeremiah buried his face in the duvet as his glasses had fallen off in his attempt to resist Jerome's grip, Jerome's hand coming down on his ass again, a sharp stinging pain making him whimper.

Jerome leaned down over Jeremiahs trembling body, resting his forehead on his brothers shoulder. Jeremiahs warm body heating up Jeromes constantly freezing skin.

"Don't. Bite." He growled, landing another harsh slap on his brothers ass, listening to Jeremiah cry out in pain as his ass burned under Jeromes hand.

Jerome breathed in the fresh smell of green apple, the musk Jeremiah had around him, a sweet aroma that was almost like ecstasy. Jeromes shoulder throbbed from the bite his brother had left, he was both turned on and infuriated by the pain, bringing his hand down again.

"AH-HA!" Jeremiah threw his head back, allowing Jerome to suck on his exposed neck. Jerome smacked his ass again.

"Jerome! ST-stop!" Jeremiah groaned and pushed his head onto the bed again.

Jerome finally pulled off and admired the mess he made, his hand print red on his brothers ass, listening to the atonal rapid inhales and exhales his brother made.

Jerome was completely hard, his member pressed against his boxers.

Jeremiah turned to look at Jerome, tears welling in his eyes. Jerome looked at him, no emotion shown on his face.

"Jerome... w-why are you- so cruel to me..." Jeremiah uttered, a tear running down his cheek.

Jerome chuckled to himself. Jeremiah could be so narcissistic sometimes, he called Jerome cruel?! He was the one who left him with his cold-hearted whore of a mother!

Jerome grabbed a fistful of Jeremiahs ginger locks, yanking him back to rest against his chest, making his brother rub his sore ass against his leg. Jeremiah winced and put a hand on Jeromes thigh, digging his nails into his flesh. His ass burning at the sensation on friction between his reddened flesh and Jeromes perfectly unharmed skin, his scalp stinging as Jerome yanked at his ginger hair.

"Ironic you think I'm cruel to you" Jerome mumbled, his free hand coming round and grabbing Jeremiahs cock pumping back and forth "remind me again who ran away like a coward in the middle of the night...?"

Jeremiah smacked Jeromes thigh, his head lulling back onto his brothers shoulder, moaning out loud as he paid attention to his throbbing member. He was terribly embarrassed and upset at Jeromes treatment of him, but he was even more ashamed that he was hard from it.

Jeremiah pushed off Jerome, stumbling forward onto the bed which he completely forgot was right in front of him. He heard Jerome laugh, loudly, clearly amused by Jeremiahs clumsiness.

Jeremiah turned and laid on his back, staring up at Jerome through watery eyes, his vision blurred by the tears.

Jerome tilted his head, looking over Jeremiahs body before leaning down and capturing his brothers lips, climbing on top of him, straddling Jeremiah. Jeremiah fiddled with the hem of Jeromes boxers, feeling his brothers tongue glide along his bottom lip.

Jerome pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his brothers hips and pulled Jeremiah down, making him grind against his clothed member. Jeremiah arched his back, moaning as his sore ass rubbed against the rough fabric of Jeromes boxers, along with the hardness of his covered member.

Jerome smirked and continued to grind against his brother, letting out shaky breaths as his member rubbed against Jeremiahs ass.

Jeremiah tried to push Jerome off, the pain stinging his ass. But as he tried, Jerome dug his nails into his hips, tugging him back down onto his cock.

"Stop struggling.." Jerome growled, Jeremiah whining in response, his hands coming up to rest against Jeromes chest, the sleeves of Jeromes baggy shirt rolled down to his elbows as he was pushed forcefully onto his brothers clothed erection.

"T-this- is- rape-!" Jeremiah managed, tears running down his cheeks. He wouldn't mind this at all had a Jerome not spanked him so hard his ass was burning...still.

Jerome stopped, he actually stopped. Jeremiah was hopeful, but his hope was demolished when Jerome grabbed his shirt and yanked him off the bed, pushing him against the wall so that his back faced Jerome.

Jerome pulled his boxers out the way and pushed straight into Jeremiah, no prep, lube, warning, nothing.

"FUCK!" Jeremiah screamed, clawing at the wall. His ass was in so much pain now that he physically felt sick.

Jerome began to slam into Jeremiah, full force, no mercy. Pulling his hips back so that his ass was further back, thrusting more of his cock inside his poor brother. He listened contently to Jeremiahs sobs and cries for Jerome to stop. But Jerome instantly reacted when he heard Jeremiah begin to scream:

"ECCO! ECCO HE-HELP!" He sobbed.

Jerome immediately pushed forward and put a hand to Jeremiahs mouth, muffling his begs for his proxy to come help. 

"Mmff!" Jeremiah groaned, Jeromes fingers pushing past his lips and into his mouth.

"Don't you _dare _call her name with _my _cock buried inside you..." Jerome thrust into Jeremiahs heat.

"Mmm!" Jeremiah tried to protest, his eyes squeezed shut as Jeromes member slammed into him rapidly, making his legs weak.

Then. They stopped all noice when a knock came on the door.

"Jeremiah, is everything alright? I heard you scream." Ecco, it was Ecco. She sounded worried.

Jerome leaned forward, whispering in Jeremiahs ear, pulling his fingers out his brothers mouth.

"Answer.."

Jeremiah shook his head, but widened his eyes hearing:

"I'm coming in!" Ecco established.

Jerome thrust inside Jeremiah making him speak.

"NO! n-no, I'm fine. Just" thrust "ah! J-just- WATCHING PORN!" That was all he could think of, he knew Jerome was suppressing a laugh.

"P-porn?" Ecco asked.

Jeremiah whimpered as Jerome rolled his hips. "MHM!"

"O-ok.." They heard Ecco walk off.

Then Jerome pulled Jeremiah away from the wall, pulling out of him and turning him around. He gently pushed Jeremiah down onto the bed. His boxers pushing up and covering his member again.

"Jerome, n-no..." Jeremiah uttered.

Jerome stared at him, his body warming up, balling his fists as he wanted to fuck Jeremiah, but something morally was stopping him. Jerome turned away and stamped his foot on the floor.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

Jeremiah propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Jerome who ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

"What are you doing to me..." Jerome mumbled, looking down instead of at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah gulped and laid down on his side, staring at Jerome, a terrified look on his face. His ass throbbing as he rubbed it to soothe it.

Jerome looked at Jeremiah, his eyes full of confusion and hate.

Jeremiah looked down, watching Jerome stride forward.

He expected Jerome to grab him and force a kiss, slap him, hit him do anything but what he did.

Jerome leaned down, kissed his forehead, walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed in, behind Jeremiah. He wrapped his arm around Jeremiahs waist, pulling him close, resting his forehead on his brothers shoulder.

"I fucking hate you..." Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah smiled to himself, rubbing his foot against Jeromes leg.

"I love you too.." Jeremiah whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremiah woke up to the feeling of a burning, aching pain in his ass. He groaned and pulled away from Jeromes grip around his waist.

Jeremiah got up and unbuttoned Jeromes shirt he was wearing, letting it drop to the floor, speaking of the floor, he leaned down and picked up his glasses. Blowing on them before putting them on, adjusting his spectacles to fix his vision.

He sighed and put on his boxers, looking back at Jerome who slept peacefully.

Jeremiah was annoyed at Jerome for many reasons, he hit Jeremiah, raped him, degraded him and yet he still fell right back into Jeromes hands. He hated him but he still loved him still, ridiculous he knew but fact.

But these were the least of Jeremiahs concerns, he needed to work.

Jeremiah got dressed in formal attire and glanced back at his brother who hadn't even stirred in his sleep. He sighed and turned back, kissing Jerome on the cheek before leaving his room and heading to his office.

**~One Hour Later~**

Jeremiah was busy, sorting out and writing blue prints. He spun around the room in his spinny chair, chewing on a pen. The pain in his ass had subsided by now, allowing him to sit on the chair.

He was too busy writing to notice the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He only realised someone was there when arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him from behind.

He fully expected it to be Jerome coming to apologise about what happened the night before, or not, maybe just there to act like it never happened. But, it wasn't his brother, it was Ecco.

"Hi Ecco.." He spoke uncomfortably, bringing a hand up to rest on her arm as she nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Hiya.." She smiled against his warm skin, inhaling the scent of cologne and green apple, just as Jerome had.

Jeremiah felt uncomfortable, he didn't like Ecco the way that he knew she liked him, he saw her as more of a companion, like a sister. But she was in love with him, no. She was head over heals besotted with him, he clouded her every thought no matter what.

She looked down at what he was doing.

"Working on another project, hm?" She smiled.

Jeremiah nodded and gulped nervously, god knows what Jerome may do if he found out Ecco was like this with him. At this point Jerome may as well own Jeremiah, he was his property in his eyes, no matter what, even if it meant killing his proxy.

"Hey Miah..." She asked, pulling away and resting her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently as he continued to write.

"Hm?" He didn't look at her, instead continued writing while listening to her question.

"Why were you watching porn?" She asked, and felt Jeremiah tense.

He didn't dare turn to look at her, tapping his pen on the desk.

"Eh, you know those moods you get when you just feel like it?" Jeremiah gulped and hoped she bought it.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Well.. why watch other girls when I'm always right around the corner~?" She ran her hands down his chest, rubbing gently and kissing down his neck.

"Ecco.." Jeremiah tried to push her arms off as gently as he could, but she wouldn't budge.

"You were calling my name right? Thinking of me, hm?" She smiled and rubbed his chest.

"Ecco stop.." Jeremiah moved away, setting his pen down and turning to face her finally.

Ecco cupped his face, pressing her soft lips to his. He was shocked and not once closed his eyes, trying to move away. He was panicking, Jerome was sure to find out, he knew it.

There was a break in their kiss, Jeremiah used the opportunity to stand up and put his hands on Eccos shoulders.

"Ecco." He looked her in the eyes "I like you, I really do but.. not like that.." He saw her expression shift to that of sadness.

"I mean.. You're great, and I really do care about you but.. I like someone else.." Jerome, Jerome, Jerome..

Her expression turned bitter.

"Its Bruce, isn't it?" She scoffed, looking away.

Jeremiah let his hands fall from her shoulders.

"No.. no not Bruce.." He sighed.

She rolled her eyes and turned, leaving Jeremiahs office in a huff.

"Ecco, Wait!" Jeremiah went to go after her but felt heavy hands on his chest shove him back into his office and slam him so hard that the door slammed too.

Jeremiah cowered in fear, his eyes squeezed shut. But when he opened them slightly he saw Jerome, his heart sank immediately.

"Jerome-"

"The fuck was she doing?!" He yelled, pulling Jeremiah forward and slamming him back on the wall as he did so.

Jeremiah felt tears prickle at his eyes as he was terrified, not only for himself but Ecco too. Jerome had no qualms with murdering Ecco right on the spot if he wanted, and now it was evident that's all he wanted to do.

Jerome let go of his brother and stormed over to his desk, grabbing one of his metal compass' beginning to head to the door.

Jeremiah grabbed his hand, trying to stop him.

"JEROME!" He tried to stop him but instead Jerome lashed out, turning around, smacking Jeremiah across the cheek before pushing him up against the wall again, the sharp point of the tool pressed to his throat.

Jeremiah put his hands on Jeromes chest, he had dressed already, a look of hatred and anger in his piercing green eyes.

"Jerome.." Jeremiah tried to reason with him, but felt the cool metal prod at his flesh, breaking the skin, making him wince.

"You know, I may as well just kill you now." Jerome hissed.

Jeremiah pushed on his chest, making Jerome stand back voluntarily of course, there's no way he would've budged otherwise.

Jeremiah rubbed his cheek, his mouth a little open in shock. He then looked Jerome in the eye.

"You know what. Go ahead, murder me. Murder me like you murdered my mother!" Jeremiah yelled at Jerome who immediately sneered.

"Shut up." Jerome spat.

"Go on! Murder me!"

"Miah, shut up!"

"JUST MURDER ME! MURDER ME LIKE YOU MURDERED. MY. MOTHER!" Jeremiah screamed.

"MIAH, SHUT UP!"

"MURDER ME LIKE YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER. GO ON MURDER ME! MURDER ME, I'M ASKING YOU TO MURDER ME!" Jeremiah started punching Jeromes chest, screaming as loud as he could.

"MIAH, CALM DOWN!" Jerome pulled Jeremiah into his arms, his brothers back on his chest.

Jeremiah thrashed around in his arms, punching, screaming and kicking.

"MURDER ME! MURDER ME! MURDER ME, I HATE YOU!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"I HATE YOU!!" Jeremiah broke free from his grip and ran out the room, bolting through the maze while screaming continuously, Jerome running after him. He heard the distant screams of Jeremiah yelling and crying "MURDERER!"

**~Hours later| 9:30P.M~**

Jerome paced back and forth in Jeremiahs bedroom, grabbing his hair in bunches as he stressed over where his brother may be. He wasn't in the maze at all, Jerome had gone through every single room he could and no sign of his brother anywhere. It was like reliving the night Jeremiah ran away all over again, and Jerome could hardly bare it. 

Jerome could smell the aroma of his brother all throughout his room, remembering how strong it was when Jeremiah was in his arms. He thought about what he'd done, what he'd said. He wanted to apologise but Jeremiah wasn't there. He also wanted to strangle Ecco, the whore who caused Jerome to snap at his brother and make him run off. Had she not been a slut, flirting with his brother, none of this would've happened.

He waited, and waited until he heard the beep of the door accepting a card ID. He snapped his head towards the door as it opened, revealing none other than his ginger haired brother. Jeremiahs cheeks were wet, his hair a mess, cheeks red, he was still sobbing quietly while his eyes were half lidded and watery with salty tears.

Jerome ran up to his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace, Jeremiah sobbing in his chest.

"Thank god you're ok.." Jerome stroked his twins soft hair, letting him cry into his button up shirt.

"I'm sorry Jerome, I'm sorry, I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry.." Jeremiah cried and held Jerome close.

"No.. no Miah.." He sighed "I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have threatened you or yelled at you..."

Jeremiah sniffled and pulled away, Jeromes arms around his waist.

He leaned up, kissing Jerome gently, cupping his cheeks.

Jerome turned away and shook his head, the taste of salty tears coating his lips and staining his tongue.

"No.. I've hurt you too much already.."

Jeremiah pulled away from Jerome and took off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt buttons looking over Jerome. 

"Jerome.. I want to fuck you. Now." Jeremiah got to the bottom button, his shirt opening up as he wrapped his arms around Jeromes neck, kissing him gently.

Jerome gave in and kissed him back, pulling him towards the bed.

Jerome was about to push him onto the bed but Jeremiah broke the kiss and stopped him in his tracks.

"Jerome.."

Oh god, what if he fucked up...

"Could.. I try.. topping?" Jeremiah murmured.

Jerome stared at him, doubtful and completely dumbfounded. But looking at Jeremiah he wanted to make him happy, feel better, and if this would make it up to him then fine, it was a risk Jerome was willing to take.

Jerome sighed before nodding, feeling Jeremiahs hands on his chest as he was pushed down onto the bed, Jeremiah straddling him and kissing him hard.

Jeremiah ran his hands down Jeromes body, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. He shrugged off his own, breaking the kiss to toss it aside.

Jerome was nervous, for once, he knew it was going to hurt. It wasn't like he was a virgin, even before Jeremiah he wasn't a virgin but this was different, he was always top, he'd never actually taken it up the ass before, he had been with men and women but.. mostly men. And not once had a man ever wanted to top him, ever, whether they were forced to bottom or not.

Speaking of virginity.. he never asked Jeremiah if he had been the one to take his virginity. Then he began to speak before he could even think.

"Miah, wait." Jerome put his hand on Jeremiahs chest, stopping him as he leaned down to push their lips together again.

"What?" Jeremiah looked worried.

"Was I.. your first- orr?" Jerome sat up, Jeremiah resting in his lap, Jeromes hard member prodding at his covered ass through the fabric of his trousers.

Jeremiah tensed, he seemed embarrassed and fidgeted in Jeromes lap, rubbing against his crotch even harder.

He sighed.

"Mhm.."

Jerome smirked. "You know what. Scratch you topping me~"

Jerome flipped them over so that he was pinning his brother down, cupping his cheek with one hand while the other traced down Jeremiahs bare chest.

"Wait, Jerome that's- ahh~ that's not- fair.." Jeremiah held back a whine as Jerome circled a finger around his nipple.

Jeremiah tugged on Jeromes trousers. By now he'd stopped crying, willing to make up with his brother the one way they both knew how.

Jerome smirked and let his brother unbutton his trousers as he shrugged off his shirt, throwing it aside.

Jeremiah went to take off his glasses but Jerome took him by the wrist, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Don't. They look good.." Jerome leaned down and pecked his lips, making his brother smile softly and pull him into a gentle hug.

Jerome was taken by surprise, no one in his family had ever shown this much affection to him before. His mother was too drunk half the time to even remember who he was, and she beat him anyway, Uncle Zack would only beat him with his mother or torture him by forcing his hand in boiling hot soup, his father was never there for him and only told him "This world doesn't care about you, Jerome." And Jeremiah.. well of course, he ran away when he was 10 so he wasn't there anyway. But now that he was, Jerome. Actually felt loved, in his own way. And, now that he felt love again, he never wanted to loose it.

Jerome pulled Jeremiah up off the bed, not stopping their hug, letting his brother wrap his legs around his waist.

He heard Jeremiah sniffle, warm drops of what Jerome could only think of were tears on his neck.

"Ya missed yer shower today, didn't cha." He had a hand on Jeremiahs back while the other held his ass up, keeping him stable.

Jeremiah nodded.

Jerome carried his brother through the maze, leading him to the bathroom. He set Jeremiah down on the floor and walked over to the shower, turning it on, running the warm water.

"Wait.. you're.. showering with me..?

Jerome looked over his shoulder at his brother, who was sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Yea. Problem?" He smirked.

Jeremiah stared at him, wide eyed. He blinked and shook his head vigorously.

Jerome chuckled and walked over to his brother, kneeling down in front of him.

Jerome hooked his fingers around Jeremiahs boxers, his brother moving his legs to rest on his shoulders as he slowly worked them off. Brushing his hands against Jeremiahs soft pale skin.

Jeremiah tilted his head, surprised at the gentleness of Jerome's touch. He must be acting softer because of their argument, the worst one they've had so far in Jeremiahs opinion.

Jeremiah pulled his legs back, allowing his brother to slip the boxers off completely, setting them aside.

As Jerome stood up he hooked his arms under Jeremiahs, pulling him up into his embrace.

"Eep!" Jeremiah made a sound as he was hoisted up into his brothers arms, wrapping his own arms around Jeromes neck while he wrapped his legs around his waist.

He looked into Jerome's pale green eyes, a soft smile crossing his cheeks.

Jerome shared his smile and held his brother up with his leg, one hand coming up and taking off his glasses. He set them on the counter and went back to holding his ass.

Jeremiah hooked his toe in the hem of Jerome's boxers and trousers, tugging them down

Jerome rested his head on his brothers shoulder and laughed, stepping out of his trousers and walking into the shower.

Jeremiah got goosebumps as his cold skin warmed up immediately, against both Jerome and the water. He shivered as warm water trickled down his back, his body becoming slippery.

Jerome let his brother slip out of his hands, letting him down gently on the shower floor.

Jeremiah ran his hands down Jerome's chest, his hands sliding down easily.

Jerome cupped his brothers cheeks, kissing him gently, water trapping between their lips.

Jeremiah snaked a hand down and rubbed his brothers length, feeling it harden instantly under his touch.

Jerome let out a sigh, feeling his brothers fingers trace over his member, his gentle finger tips ran along the base and up to the tip. Jerome rested his head on Jeremiahs shoulder, his body hot and the room steamy.

Jeremiah smirked and took a firm hold of his brothers cock, beginning to pump back and forth.

"Fuck.." Jerome murmured against Jeremiahs wet skin.

Jeremiah felt his brother shove him against the wall, eliciting a sharp gasp from him.

"Not in the mood for foreplay." Jerome growled, hoisting Jeremiah off the shower floor, urging his brother to grab ahold of him for support.

"Jerome! Thats dangerous, the.. the floor's slippery.. you could hurt yourself."

Jerome threw his head back with a laugh.

"Miah, look at me." His face went serious, his brothers eyes looking over his expression

Jeremiah examined his brothers disfigured face, scars all from him doing dangerous things. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Jerome"

Jerome pecked his brothers lips, comfortingly.

Jeremiah reached below him and took ahold of his brothers shaft, shoving it inside himself, biting his lip to suppress a loud moan (almost a scream).

"Jeez Miah, eager much~?" Jerome grinned and forced all of himself into his brother.

"Ah-!" Jeremiah lulled his head back, resting it against the wall.

Jerome began thrusting immediately, not gentle, hard and long thrusts, making Jeremiah claw at his shoulders.

"Jerome, Jerome, Jerome~!" Jeremiah cried out, his insides burning as his brother slammed into him.

"Fuck, how have we done this and yet you're still so tight, brother.." Jerome whispered into Jeremiahs ear, teasing his already flustered twin.

"Mmm!" Was all Jeremiah could come out with.

Jerome bit at Jeremiahs flesh, his moans were pure bliss, music to his ears.

Jeremiah whined and grabbed Jerome's damp hair, tugging it back from his shoulder and pushing their lips together. His moans now quieter as his brother suppressed his cries.

For quite rough looking lips Jerome had pretty soft ones, it was strange but not unpleasant, not at all.

Jeremiah broke the kiss, resting his head against the wall, panting.

"Gonna! Cum!" He sobbed.

Jerome quickened his thrusts and felt Jeremiahs walls tighten around his cock as he came. Feeling his brothers cum coat his chest.

The tightness of his brother around him sent Jerome over the edge, but he managed to pull out before he came inside his twin.

"Noo!" Jeremiah complained.

Jerome laughed "Such a whore, Miah.."

"I would've came in you but it would be a bitch to clean.."

Jeremiah pouted "You didn't care before.."

Jerome wrapped his hand around Jeremiahs neck, squeezing lightly. 

"Don't argue with me, Miah." Jerome spoke lowly.

Jeremiah nodded, gasping when Jerome let go, kissing his cheek gently. Pulling away and smiling warmly.

"How about we have a proper shower now hm, Jerbear?"


	5. Full name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah notices how Jerome never says his full name. He finds out why and the reason is not what he expected. 
> 
> (I wrote this because I noticed Jerome not once EVER said his brothers full name, or anything in his name. Coincidence? I THINK NOT.)
> 
> \- M 💜

Jerome was sitting at one of Jeremiahs desks, watching as his brother drew up blue prints. He couldn't help but observe how Jeremiah bit his lip lightly when he wrote, or stuck his tongue out a little.

"God, is this all you do everyday?" Jerome grumbled, fiddling with things on the desk.

Jeremiah looked up from his work and gave his brother a look before going back to writing.

Jerome spun around in his spinny chair, legs tucked in against his chest.

After a while he got bored and stopped the chair, watching his brother working again.

"Mmm.. I'm bored.. Lets go rob a bank or something, that's pretty fun!" Jerome grinned.

Jeremiah slowly looked up from his work, a confused mixed with horror look on his face. He furrowed his brows, staring at Jerome who sat smiling at him.

"No." Jeremiah sighed and set his pen down, resting his head on his hand. "Any other, not illegal, ideas?"

"Eh, you're so boring Miah."

Jeremiah had a look of realisation cross his face, furrowing his brows and looking away for a moment before speaking up.

"Jerome.."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you ever say my full name?" He looked at his brother.

Jerome's expression went blank. "What d' ya mean?"

Jeremiah sat up straight, crossing his arms.

"I mean, you only ever say brother or Miah or bro. You never say Jeremiah.."

Jerome stared at Jeremiah, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. The twins just stared, Jeremiah wasn't sure why Jerome wouldn't answer the question. It was a simple one after all.

Jerome didn't answer, looking away and turning in his chair, playing with some nuts and bolts on Jeremiahs desk.

Jeremiah stood up and walked over to Jerome.

"Jerome, you can't just ignore a question.." He kneeled down next to Jerome, putting his hand on his thigh.

Jeremiah felt Jerome tense as he stopped fiddling and just stayed completely still.

"Jerome, come on. I never call you nicknames, like Rome or Jay or Jer... I call you by your name.. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind the nicknames I just wanna know what's wrong with my full name?"

Jerome sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Nothing's wrong with it."

Jeremiah looked at Jerome intently "Then say it.."

Jerome sat for a couple seconds before shaking his head, refusing to say his brothers full name.

Jeremiah sighed and stood up, crossing his arms and looking around the room thoughtfully.

There was another awkward silence until Jerome, who usually wasn't this quiet, spoke up.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with your name, I just don't say it.."

"Why."

"I dunno... does Xander count?"

Jeremiah paused and put a hand to his face "No, Xander does not count."

Jerome scoffed.

"Why not? That's your name now isn't it?" He spoke bitterly, looking up at Jeremiah who looked back at him.

"It's an alias, it isn't my legal name." Jeremiah gave Jerome a look, like: why would you even ask such a stupid question?

Jerome stood up, shoving past Jeremiah,walking to the door.

"It doesn't matter Miah, just let it go already." He walked out.

"Jerome! JEROME!" Jeremiah yelled after him, running after his brother who wasn't even running.

Jeremiah walked alongside Jerome.

"Hey, hey. It's fine Jer, you don't need to say my name.. You don't need to tell me why either.."

Jerome came to a halt and looked at his brother, a look of confusion on his face.

"Jer?" He asked.

Jeremiah blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought cuz we were talking about nicknames that I could... nevermind.."

Jerome sighed and continued walking, his brother along side.

They went into Jeremiahs bedroom.

"Okay Miah.." Jerome spoke, worry in his voice.

Jeremiah closed the door behind him, leaning against it while Jerome paced back and forth.

Jerome let out a shaky breath before turning to look at Jeremiah, walking up to him.

"I don't say your full name because the night you left the last thing I said was goodnight.. then your full name.. then I never saw you again... until now, obviously.."

Jerome saw Jeremiahs expression drop, a look of sadness crossing his face.

"It hurts you to say my name.." Jeremiah looked down, his eyes tearing up.

Jerome didn't answer, if he did he knew it would be snobby. Something like: pfft yea, your fault obviously.

Jeremiah began to sob, reaching his arms out and pulling Jerome into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jerome, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryImsorryImsorry-" He cried, his brothers arms coming around him, holding him closer.

Jerome sighed and stroked his hair, hushing him softly.

"Miah it's ok... shh, shh.."

Jerome pulled Jeremiah away from the door, not breaking their embrace. Leading him to the bed where he then sat down and let Jeremiah sit in his lap.

"Shh, Miah.."

Jeremiahs cries became quieter eventually stopping abruptly when he heard Jerome mumble:

"It's ok..” He sighed and took in a breath. “Jeremiah.."

Jeremiah pulled away, his cheeks stained with tears and his glasses foggy.

Jerome sighed and pulled his glasses off, cleaning them and slipping them back onto his brother. 

Jeremiah gulped and wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck.

"Jerome... You didn't have to-" Jeremiah was hushed when Jerome put his hand to his mouth.

"Miah... Stop apologising.." Jerome had a sad look on his face.

Jeremiah put his hand on Jerome's, pulling it away but not letting go, intertwining their fingers.

"How are you a murderer but you're still so sweet..?" A tear ran down Jeremiahs cheek.

Jerome's free hand came up, wiping away the salty tear.

"Only for you, baby brother.."Jerome cupped Jeremiahs cheek, running his thumb along his twins soft damp cheek.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at the phrase, a warm smile crossing his cheeks. Jerome always used the fact he was 10 minutes older than Jeremiah as an excuse to say baby brother.

But.. the term also made Jeremiah feel a certain way, he wasn't sure what it was but he got an idea and smirked.

"Why thank you... big brother..." Jeremiah pushed closer to his brother.

Jerome dug his nails into his brothers hips, kissing him harshly. Clearly, the brothers found their kink... among a lot of ones they may have..


	6. Co-dependancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their tifs and the fuss they make, Jerome and Jeremiah always resolve the situation in the end.

The brothers had an eventful night. They had fucked relentlessly, Jerome forcing Jeremiah to call him 'big brother' as he slammed into him. He was surprised Ecco didn't hear.

Jeremiah had passed out from how many times they had fucked and Jerome fell asleep shortly after him.

But when Jerome woke up his brother wasn't there. And he panicked immediately.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jerome got up and got dressed, quickly running out and to Jeremiahs office.

He wasn't there.

He checked everywhere but Jeremiah was. not. anywhere.

Jerome ran to the exit and kicked the door open. He sighed in relief when he saw Jeremiah walking through the woods, coming back.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Jerome yelled as Jeremiah completely ignored him, barging past as he walked through the maze.

Jerome ran after him.

"MIAH!"

Jeremiah got to his office and opened the door, closing it as fast as he could behind him.

Jerome began banging on the door.

"MIAH, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."

Jeremiah finally yelled back

"I WANT A LITTLE ALONE TIME FOR ONCE!"

Jerome screamed "NO, WHERE WERE YOU!"

Jeremiah sat down and put his hands to his face, sobbing quietly.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Jeremiah covered his ears and cried. He had left to go for a walk just to think about things, to ask himself why? Why was he doing all of this with his own brother?

There was finally silence, Jeremiah sniffled and looked over at the door. He heard footsteps.

Jerome had walked away.

Jeremiah knew he was pushing it. Making Jerome this angry was a death sentence, literally. Either Jerome was going to kill him, rape him or actually calm down and give Jeremiah some space. But.. he knew Jerome wouldn't do that.

Jeremiah gulped and let out a shaky breath, getting up and taking off his coat. He went to the door and opened it, looking out before stepping out.

Jeremiah walked around the maze, searching for his brother to explain why he was gone and apologise, but he couldn't find Jerome.

"Jerome?" He called out.

No answer.

Jeremiah breathed in and out, trying to stay calm as he began to panic. He didn't want Jerome to be mad at him, it scared him completely.

"Jerome, please! I want to talk!"

Jeremiah sighed and went to the bathroom just to cool off, have a mildly cold shower and calm down. He'll just wait for Jerome to come to him.

But when he approached the bathroom he heard something, a loud smash followed by soft crying.

Jeremiahs face turned to horror and fright as his hand trembled, reaching out for the door knob.

"Jerome.." He whispered as he slowly turned the handle.

He was pulled forward however when Jerome grabbed the other end of the handle and forced the door open, Jeremiah stumbling forward into his arms.

Jerome grabbed his brother and kicked the door closed, slamming him against the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Jerome screamed in his face.

Jeremiah began to sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I WENT FOR A WALK!" He cried.

Jerome smacked him round the face.

"WHERE DID YOU WALK TO."

"JUST AROUND THE FOREST, I SWEAR!" Jeremiah sobbed violently.

Jerome's cheeks were wet too but he hadn't cried as much.

Jerome let him go and turned away, pacing up and down.

Jeremiah didn't dare move, he just sobbed.

Jerome went back to his brother and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back and hushing him.

"I'm sorry Miah.. Miah I am so so sorry.. Please forgive me.."

Jeremiah nodded and cried even more.

They were completely dysfunctional but Jeremiah couldn't live without Jerome anymore, Jerome couldn't live without Miah either. They just needed each other, even if being together was toxic for the both of them.

* * *

* * *

  
"AH- Hmm! J'rome~!" Jeremiah moaned, his face buried in Jerome's neck as his brother pressed him against the bed frame. Jeremiah had his thighs resting on top of Jerome's, legs wrapped around his waist, his brothers length deep inside of him. Jerome had his hands on his brothers hips, keeping him steady, his lower legs tucked under his thighs, his cold body pressed against his brothers warm flesh.

Jeremiah had initiated that they have make up sex to blow off steam and what have you. Jerome was resistant at first, he didn't want to loose his temper again and go completely mental on his brother, but Jeremiah had a way with his actions. He didn't have to say anything, just a look in his eyes, a change in his stance and Jerome reluctantly agreed. Now he understood why their mother had always believed Jeremiahs stories, it was because of his charm.

Jerome bit his brothers shoulder, feeling Jeremiahs fingers tangle in his hair as he lulled his head back, moaning and exposing more of his neck. Jerome thrust into his twin, his whines becoming louder. He was shocked that Ecco couldn't hear this, it was oh so obvious and yet she never came knocking at any point.

"Jerome, Jerome, Jerome~!" Jeremiah gasped, goosebumps raising on his pale flesh as Jerome's cold hands ran up and down his sides, caressing him gently.

Jeremiah clawed at his brothers back, Jerome smacked his thigh in retaliation, a warning. Miah pushed his head forward, resting it on Jerome's shoulder, he got an idea.

"Sorry- ah! S-sir~!"

Jerome paused, this.. nickname if you will. It was better than 'big brother' it made Jerome's stomach flutter.

He pulled Miah away from the wall, eliciting a gasp from him, and pushed him down onto the mattress, holding his torso down, pushing his face into the duvet, pulling his ass into the air. He slammed back into his brother.

"JEROME~!" Jeremiah had grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it to muffle his screams of pleasure, worried Ecco may hear and think he was in danger.

"Thats it~ scream for me, Miah." Jerome whispered as he thrust into his brother as hard as he could, Jeremiah whimpering in a pitiful response.

He had originally planned, before any of this stuff with his brother happened, to just spike Jeremiah with insanity gas. And.. he had been so close to with the fight they just had, but he liked his brother this way. Small, timid, vulnerable and submissive. If he was just as insane as Jerome he would be no fun, stubborn and definitely full of himself. So, Jerome didn't ruin Jeremiah in that way, he used other ways, broke him down into a little fuck toy that Jerome loved. He did love Jeremiah, in his own way, he didn't see his brother as just a sex toy, he was also his lover, boyfriend if he may. And that made him think...

"Miah.."

"mMm??" Jeremiah whined as Jerome kept pounding into him, blocking out any words he may say.

"You're mine. Right. " Jerome meant it rhetorically but he was surprised when Jeremiah managed a breathless answer.

"Yours! All- ah! All yours~!" He cried out, thrusting back against his brothers length.

Jerome smiled, not an evil or sadistic smile. Just a happy smile, a normal one -well- as normal as it could be. He quickened his thrusts as Jeremiah wanted, his brothers moans increasing and getting louder.

At this rate Ecco would hear, and Jerome wouldn't let her ruin this moment.

Jerome leaned forward and put a hand to Jeremiahs mouth.

"Mmff-!" Jeremiah gasped and whimpered, his brothers cock pushing all the way into him. Almost making him choke on his own breath.

"Hush, Miah. Wouldn't want your _proxy_ hearing you~" He cooed and kissed Jeremiahs cheek, trailing down to his neck as he continued his thrusts.

"Mm! Mm! Mm!" Jeremiahs moans were muffled by his brothers hand, but he didn't mind.

Jerome used his free hand to run it down his brothers body, tweaking his nipple, listening to Miah's breath hitch as he did so. He continued down until he took ahold of Jeremiahs shaft, beginning to pump back and forth.

"MMM~!" Jeremiah hummed loudly in approval, throwing his head back to rest on his brothers shoulder, Jerome biting his neck and smirking.

He ran his thumb over the tip of Jeremiahs member, smearing pre-cum over it, twisting his hand as he neared the top, squeezing lightly.

Jeremiahs hand came up and grabbed at Jerome's, which was still pressed firmly on his mouth. He pried his brothers hand away from his lips, hooking their fingers together.

Jerome's heart stopped for a moment, he had never really held his brothers hand. Especially while 9 inches deep inside of him, it was oddly loving and sweet. Jerome squeezed his brothers hand and thrust harder.

"Ah! Ah-hmm~! Jer-Jerome!" Miah cried out, digging his nails into Jerome's skin, unintentionally. He expected a slap on the thigh or something like that but no, nothing. Jerome just took a sharp inhale and continued pumping his member, thrusting into him.

Jerome rested his forehead on Miah's shoulder, his brother, despite all the times they had fucked, was still as tight as ever. His insides warm and hot, they gave a light squeeze on Jerome's cock, pure heaven, the closest Jerome would get to heaven at least; this was all he needed. His brothers hand interlocked with his, pounding into Jeremiah and listening to his moans and whines as he did so. He was so glad Ecco didn't win him over, he got Jeremiah first, and he would never ever let him go.

Jerome kissed Jeremiahs cheek, his brothers head turning to look at him. Jeremiah pushed their lips together, whimpering into the kiss as Jerome slammed into him. Short, rapid exhales were music to Jerome's ears.

Jerome licked over his brothers bottom lip, Jeremiah parting his lips in response, allowing Jerome's tongue into his mouth. Jerome ran his tongue over Miah's, a whine coming from his brother as he did so.

When he pulled away, there was a strand of saliva connecting from one of their lips to the others.

Jeremiah turned his head and threw it forward, moaning into the duvet.

"Ah! Fuck~!"

Jerome quickened every movement, pumping his brothers cock faster, slamming into him even more forcefully.

"Gonna cum for me, Miah~?" Jerome whispered.

"Uh-huh!"

Jerome smirked and licked down Miah's neck, squeezing his cock lightly before feeling a warm substance coat his hand.

"Jerome! Jerome, Jerome~!" Jeremiah cried out his brothers name as he came.

His ass clenched Jerome's member as he came, tightening his walls around his brother, convulsing and twitching. Jerome neared his end, leaning back and grabbing Jeremiahs hips, slamming into him repeatedly.

"OH FUCK~!" Jeremiah squeaked and bit the duvet, clutching the sheets between his teeth.

"Mhm! Mhm! Mhm!"

Jerome dug his nails into Jeremiahs hips as he came, filling his brother up, some of his cum spilling out as he pulled out, running down Jeremiahs thigh.

They collapsed on the bed, Jeremiah gasped and breathed heavily. Jerome steadying his breathing and taking slow, long breaths in and out.

Jeremiah crawled over to Jerome, cuddling up to him and smiling contently.

"I love you, Jerome." He whispered and kissed his cheek, burying his face in the crook of his brothers neck.

Jerome wrapped his arm around Miah's waist and rubbed his hips, soothingly.

"Love you too, Miah.." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep soon after Miah had.

Despite all the shit they did to each other, it seemed they always made up and fucked in the end. But Jerome couldn't help but notice, before he would go to sleep, was that Jeremiah was always the one to initiate sex. It seemed Miah truly, did love Jerome, and that made him smile warmly. Finally, they had each other. Made up and cuddling. As they should be, as they should've been this whole time, all along. Of course.


	7. As they should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome eventually learns Jeremiahs tactics, fuck away the pain.

Jerome couldn't sleep, his brother was knocked out cold in his arms, peaceful and content, while Jerome just stayed awake. 

Jerome had his arm wrapped around Jeremiah, his brother cuddled up to him, his hands resting on his chest as he slept.

He sighed and looked at Jeremiah.

He couldn't figure his brother out at all, one minute he was all over Jerome the next he was yelling and screaming. Granted, Jerome did deserve it sometimes but it still hurt, hearing his brother scream that he hated him, running off in tears and then coming back wanting to have sex and act like nothing happened. But then again, Jeremiah was good at that, forgetting everything from the past and focusing on the future. Jerome was envious of his talent to do this, but he also hated him for it.

Jerome gently pulled Jeremiahs hands off his chest, climbing out of bed and leaving Jeremiahs bedroom. Heading to his office just to look around and make himself tired.

**(Jerome has boxers on you pervs)**

He entered Jeremiahs office, memorising the keypad code.

Jerome sat down in Jeremiahs chair and flicked through pages and pages of blueprints. His brothers handwriting neat and curly, but, one page caught his eye. The writing was scruffy and looked rushed.

He pulled the paper out and examined it, luckily Jerome had a nackt for reading terrible handwriting, as his was awful itself.

Jerome became more and more startled as he read.

They were blueprints for a light generator, but it wasn't just a generator... it was a bomb.

Jerome's body went cold, colder than usual.

Jeremiah was planning to make a bomb. Jeremiah, the goodie two shoed, shy, introverted nerd was planning a devise so lethal not even Jerome could do it.

Jerome ripped up the sheets, breathing heavy as he was holding back a scream. A scream of anger? Confusion? Terror? Sadness? Whatever it was, it would be loud.

He threw the blueprints into the trash and stormed back to Jeremiahs bedroom.

He unlocked the door and stared at his brother who looked so innocent and sweet. Jerome was completely shocked, he didn't truly expect something like this from Jeremiah. Sure, he was a pathological liar.. but he wasn't a murderer!

Jerome walked over to his brothers bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. Then he heard the blankets rustle.

"Jerome..."

Jerome looked over his shoulder.

Jeremiah was sat up, leaning on one hand while his other rubbed his eye, his hair messy, his eyes tired and half lidded, shirtless, the duvet covering his lower body as his legs were outlined under the sheets, one brushed over the other.

Jerome looked away, he had nothing to say.

"Jerome, what's wrong..?" Jeremiah whispered, shifting his body closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around Jerome's waist. Hugging him from behind.

Jerome gulped, he felt like crying in all honesty. He didn't want this for Jeremiah, not anymore. He didn't want his brother going down the same rabbit hole he did.

"Miah.." 

"Hm..?"

"What was the bomb plan you were doing..." Jerome spoke with no emotion, cold.

Jeremiah tensed, pulling away.

"I didn't write that Jerome.. Ecco did.."

Jerome looked at him.

Jeremiah shook his head, offended at the insinuation.

"Honestly Jerome... What use would I have for a bomb."

Jerome sighed and nodded "You're right, Miah.. I'm sorry, just forget it.."

"Jerome." Suddenly there was a shift in Jeremiahs voice, he was serious, and dark.

"You went through my stuff?"

Jerome stared at him. "Yea? And?"

Jeremiah let out a breath and waved a hand "Nevermind, just.. come to bed.."

He laid back down and patted the space beside him.

Jerome sighed and laid down, Jeremiah instantly cuddling up to him with a satisfied hum.

Jerome wanted to forget this, just as Jeremiah just had. And he knew how to forget it, just for a little while.

"Miah.."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to fuck you. Now."

Jeremiah pulled away, propping himself up on his elbow while his other hand rested on Jerome's chest.

"W-what... Jerome I-!"

Jerome grabbed Jeremiahs shoulders and pinned him down on the bed, kissing him roughly.

Jeremiah gasped and breathed heavily, clawing at Jerome's shoulders as he moaned breathlessly into the kiss,

Jerome tugged off Jeremiahs boxers, and forced his brothers legs around his waist.

Their kiss breaking as he did so.

"Jerome! J-jerome what are you- AH~!"

Jerome pushed three fingers into his brother before he could say word. Smirking as Jeremiah threw his head back and moaned, his hands running down Jerome's bare chest.

"Oh god! Jerome~!"

Jerome thrust his fingers faster and faster with every moan that drove Jeremiah mad.

"Ya like that?" Jerome growled.

"Uh-huh~!"

"Ya want more, huh?"

"Mmm!"

Jerome grinned and pulled his fingers out, taking out his member and pushing it into his brother.

"Ah! Ye-yes Jerome~!" Jeremiah whined as Jerome thrust into him, full speed already.

Jeremiah grabbed Jerome's shoulders and pulled him down, holding onto him as he thrust into him.

Jerome slammed into Jeremiah, he wanted to hurt him.

Jerome bit Jeremiahs neck, hard enough to draw blood, and it did.

"Jerome!"

The sadistic twin licked up the blood, the metallic taste coating his tongue, making him smirk and whisper into Jeremiahs ear.

"Shh."

Jeremiah whimpered as Jerome slammed into him, harder and harder as he went on.

Jerome pulled Jeremiah up off the bed and onto his lap.

"Ride me."

Jeremiah huffed, out of breath.

"Jerome.. I- can't.. I'm tired.."

Jerome smirked, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Jeremiahs nose lightly.

"Ok then Miah... but that won't stop me from fuckin' ya.."

Jeremiahs breath hitched, he nodded.


	8. Who wants to be normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep conversations are pretty common now, even at the worst of times.

Jerome pressed his brother down on the bed, his ass in the air as he held his breath.

Jeremiah was exhausted, he never realised what it would be like actually having a relationship with Jerome. He was over energised, stayed up almost all night. And when he wasn't tired, which was always, Jeremiah would have to make him tired. He did remember sometimes how Jerome would stay up writing in his diary with his lamp on, Jeremiah would toss and turn until he finally put it away and went to sleep.

Jerome gripped Jeremiahs hips, examining the bite wound on his shoulder, his forehead pressed against the sheets as he waited for Jerome to penetrate him.

Jerome smirked and slowly circled a finger around Jeremiahs entrance, watching as his brothers head came up with a gentle moan. He was clearly not expecting that gentleness, well, as gentle as he considered it to be.

"Jerome~"

The sadistic twin grinned and pushed his finger in, Jeremiahs head lulling back. You'd think after so many times he'd be used to the feeling, but no, every time he still felt like he was in heaven.

Jerome worked his finger in and out for a little while, enjoying the weak sounds his brother made in return. Then, he slipped another in.

"Ah~!"

Jeremiah gripped the sheets, he was tempted to beg but he was still stubborn. Even if, at this point, he was completely submissive to Jerome. He wouldn't give him that little bit of power Jeremiah still prided himself in, he did love Jerome but this was something he was determined to not let his brother win on.

Jerome thrust his digits in and out, making Jeremiah squirm and whimper underneath him, the had he had on Miah's waist holding him firmly in place as be worked his fingers in and out.

Jeremiah let out shaky breaths and soft whines as Jerome pushed a third finger in, moving them agonisingly slow. Jeremiah knew this was Jerome trying to get him to beg, but he tried not to. Keeping his mouth closed and only opening it to moan.

Jerome began to push deeper, slowly spreading out his fingers and Jeremiah whined in a mix of pain and pleasure. Even after they had done this for so long, being stretched open still had a mix of both.

Jeremiah was completely hard, his member leaking pre-cum as he whimpered.

"Come on, bro~ Don't ya want more?"

Jeremiah moaned in response, but didn't beg. He had begged once before and he didn't want to do it again.

Jerome tilted his head, usually Miah would start begging and pleading for more. Jerome pushed him more, thrusting his fingers harder. Jeremiah gasping and gripping the sheets.

"Jerome~!"

"Come on brother, beg for me.." Jerome sounded a little agitated, he hated change, and this was change, Jeremiah not doing what he wanted.

Jeremiah whined and turned his head to look back at Jerome.

"I'm not- ah! Gonna.. beg.."

Jerome, in an instant, grabbed Jeremiahs hair, tugging him back to rest against his chest.

"Ow!" Jeremiah spat, his hand resting on Jerome's thigh.

Jerome nipped at his brothers earlobe.

"Mhm. And why's that?" His hand traced down Jeremiahs body, his finger reaching his member, circling around the tip and making Miah squirm.

"Be- Cause! Then... t-then you'll have all of me.." He mumbled.

Jerome stopped and there was a pause, no movement, no talking, not a sound. Then, Jerome wrapped his arms around Jeremiah, resting his head on his shoulder, making Miah tremble.

"What if I want all of ya..?" He whispered, Jeremiahs heart pounding, that was probably the most adorable thing he had ever heard. Especially coming from Jerome Valeska, known murderer and sociopath.

Jeremiah gave in, he turned around and grabbed Jerome, kissing him softly, Jerome's hands coming down to wrap around his waist. Jeremiah wrapping his arms around Jerome's neck, pushing his body against his brothers.

Jerome's hand came down and cupped Jeremiah ass making him tense.

But, Jeremiah wanted more foreplay, when they first had sex it took longer to actually get to it. That had just went away after some time, Jeremiah blamed himself though. He felt like he was so caught up with work that he just forgot Jerome was there, it was strange actually having him around though. For all these years Jeremiah hid from him and now they practically lived together.

Jeremiah all these years thought he hated Jerome, but now. He fell in love with him, he didn't know how, he didn't know why. He just did. 

Jeremiah grabbed Jerome's shoulders and turned them around, pushing Jerome down to sit on the bed.

"Jeez!" He gasped as Jeremiah was stronger than he expected, not as strong as him of course but still relatively strong.

Jeremiah straddled his brother, Jerome holding his waist to keep him stable as Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck.

"Whats gotten' in' a you~?" Jerome purred and leaned closer, Jeremiah rolling his eyes and rocking forward, a sharp inhale came from Jerome as their bare members rubbed together.

Jerome huffed and rocked his brother back and forth Jeremiah whined, his hands finding Jerome's ginger locks and gripping harshly.

Jerome wanted to fuck him already but Jeremiah clearly wanted to make this last. He leaned in and kissed Jeremiah softly, his brother whimpering and twirling a strand of Jerome's hair on his finger.

Jerome lightly bit Jeremiahs lip as he pulled away from the kiss, reaching down to his brothers length and giving it a light squeeze before beginning to pump back and forth, twisting his wrist as he neared the bottom, twisting it the opposite way when coming back up, giving a gentle tightness when he reached the tip.

"Ah~!" Jeremiahs head lulled back as he continued to rock back and forth in Jerome's lap, his body hot and nervous. Sex with Jerome was thrilling simply because he was so unpredictable, you never knew what was going on in the sociopaths head.

Jeremiah pushed forward and Jerome fell back on the bed, still gripping Miah's member. Jeremiah leaned down and kissed his brother.

Jerome was surprised by Jeremiahs sudden.. confidence? Dominance? Well. Whatever it was, Jerome was intrigued.

Jeremiah ran his hands down Jerome's body, kissing him roughly, Jerome cupping his cheeks.

Jeremiah pulled away and moved down on the bed, between Jerome's thighs, his brothers member in-front of his face.

Jeremiah wrapped his hands around his brothers length, eyes never leaving his brothers face.

Jerome gulped and sat up, his hands finding Jeremiahs hair as he breathed in and held his breath. Jeremiah tensed but he took the tip of Jerome's member into his mouth, hearing his brother mumble "Fuck.."

Jeremiah whimpered and took more in, sucking lightly.

Jerome ran his hand through his brothers red locks, messing up his usually neat and combed hair, watching as Jeremiah took more of his cock into his mouth. Using his free hand to rub up and down each time he pulled his head up.

"You're so- receptive today- fuck. Whats gotten inta' you~?"

Jeremiah whined in response, taking Jerome's member into his mouth again. Sucking gently and feeling Jerome grip his hair harshly. He didn't know really, he was just as confused as Jerome but.. they were enjoying themselves.

Jerome's obvious urge was to do as he did before, force Jeremiah to take it all in, make him gag and choke. But Jerome thought about his brother this time, how it would make him feel. So, with what restrain he had, Jerome stopped himself from doing just that.

Jeremiah pulled off of his brothers member, his lips covered in saliva making them shiny, their natural cherry colour glistening.

"C'mere-" Jerome hissed, grabbing his brothers shoulders and pulling him up, kissing him roughly.

Jeremiah squeaked and gripped Jerome tightly, inhaling rapidly as he had no time to take a proper breath in.

Jerome tugged Jeremiah up and onto his lap, his hands grabbing Miah's hips and pulling him closer, Jeremiahs arms coming up around his neck and hugging him close.

Jeremiahs back arched and he rubbed against his brother like a cat would, whimpering a little as Jerome's hand ran down his side, sending a shiver up his spine

Jerome pulled away from the kiss, Jeremiah pushing his head forward to rest on his neck, nuzzling his brother.

Jerome wasn't sure whether to find it adorable or hot. He found it to be intimate, very close, something he never got much of without Jeremiah. He was often alone so it was.. nice.

Jeremiah breathed in his brothers scent, it was a strange smell he couldn't put a name to. But it was lovely. It could be described as a natural musk with a hint of danger. No matter what happened when he was with Jerome, a small part of him told him to run, get away before anything happened. But.. everything else told him to stay, he had let Jerome down once. He wasn't going to do it again.

"Jay.."

Jerome tensed at the nickname.

"Hm?"

Jeremiah pulled away, his arms still around Jerome's neck, staring into his dull green eyes. It seemed like there was no genuine happiness in him anymore, not for most things anyway.

"I'm sorry.."

Jerome stared at him, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow in confusion. He pulled Jeremiah closer and held him tighter.

"Why?"

Jeremiah gulped, he was such an emotional wreck sometimes.

"For everything.. what I did when we were little, all the things I said, hiding from you- I-"

Jerome put a finger to Jeremiahs lips, hushing him. He have his brother a look, like: 'I already forgave you..' maybe... Jeremiah wasn't good at reading expressions.

"Past is past, kids will be kids, fear will be fear.. I mean, you had legitimate reasons to hide from me all these years. Well, sure, the stories didn't help the case but then again, you turned out to be right, hm?"

Jeremiah shook his head and looked down, closing his eyes.

"If I hadn't lied about you, if I had done what a brother should do and protected you.. what if you turned out differently? You could've been normal.."

Jerome's eyes wandered.

Normal. Hm. Normal. Why would anyone want to be normal? Sure maybe being a murderer was a bit much but Jerome would never want to be normal. Not even Jeremiah was normal, Miah was probably the most intelligent people Jerome knew. If not, the most intelligent person Jerome knew. He was a genius ever since their childhood, definitely not normal.

"Jerome?"

Jerome realised he had zoned out, snapping back to reality and looking at Jeremiah who was already staring at him.

"I don't wanna be normal.."

"Jerome-"

"I like how I am, I don't gotta worry about anything. Get to do whatever, whenever. Don't gotta worry about the consequences, and if I do somehow die or whatever I'll always have my followers to continue my legacy-"

Jeremiah smacked a hand to Jerome's mouth, silencing him instantly, he looked upset and scared.

"You're... not going to die.. right?" He stuttered, Jerome's hand coming up and gently wrapping around his wrist, pulling his hand away.

"Course not, Miah. I am Jerome Valeska, I shall live forever." He joked, but a hint of seriousness in his voice gave Jeremiah reassurance.

Jeremiah nodded with a slight smile, leaning in and pecking his brothers lips.

Jerome smiled, and Jeremiah was.. shocked? It wasn't a scary smile, it was sweet and gentle. Everything Jerome wasn't, but Jeremiah was overjoyed. He felt like, maybe Jerome had a chance of redemption, the chance to be a good person and turn himself around. Maybe he had gotten through to his brother, even just a little.

"Now." Jerome's mood changed, he was... lustful.. again.. "Back to business." He smirked and Jeremiah shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile, finding Jerome's sudden flick of emotion amusing.

"Okay Jerome.. _back to business_." He mimicked and grinned, Jerome pulling him into a rough kiss, presumably to get him to shut up.

Well, of course it was.


	9. Filthy Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco, Ecco, Ecco.

"Jerome, can you pass me the screwdriver please?"

Jerome reached over the table and grabbed the tool, taking a sip of his drink and handing it over to his brother.

Jeremiah gave him a smile and nodded a thank you as he took it and twisted on a screw to the devise he had been working on. Jerome watching and fiddling with things.

Jerome sipped on his water as he couldn't figure out all the mechanics behind his brothers work, just watched and was fascinated by his knowledge.

Jerome wasn't completely familiar with all the mechanics and what not his brother used, he had people who did his work for him usually, but he still wanted to spend time with Jeremiah. Unusual yes but not unpleasant. 

"What is that?" Jerome asked and sipped his water again.

Jeremiah looked at him and gave him a smile, happy Jerome was interested in his work.

"It's a compact electrical engine, it generates power."

Jerome just stared in confusion, Jeremiah holding back a laugh as his brother was amusing to say the least.

"..Huh?" 

Jeremiah smiled and put down the screw driver, walking over to the mechanisms that powered the engine. This was a demo but it was sure to work.

"Jerome, can you hit the switch there." He prepped the machine.

Jerome set his drink down and stood up, walking over to the lights. He flicked the switch and the room was cast into sudden darkness, the click of another button was all that could be heard before a flicker of light began.

Every light Jeremiah had on began to gleam and the generator glowed a beautiful blue as it illuminated the room.

Jerome watched in awe as Jeremiah had actually pulled off something Jerome knew he himself could never do.

Jeremiah beamed as his project had worked, looking around the room as everything glew up, giving an amazing shine again.

Jeremiah looked at his brother, there was a sparkle in his eyes as he looked around at the lights, then to Jeremiah.

"You're..."

Jeremiah tilted his head slightly.

"A genius.." He whispered.

Jeremiah smiled and they looked at each other for a moment before Jeremiah bolted to his brother, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him roughly, Jerome grabbing him immediately. 

Jerome was caught off guard which was also unusual but he accepted the kiss easily.

The two had been having sex almost every night since they first.. started? But sometimes Jerome wondered how Jeremiah could take it constantly as well as he did, especially after fights.

Jeremiah pulled away after a long minute of making out, Jerome's hands on his waist.

Jeremiah smiled and nuzzled his nose to Jerome's, he never thought he'd do that to a murderer. Especially Jerome.

Jerome's stomach churned, the act making him weak. And he wasn't sure whether he hated it or loved it.

Jerome was about to lean in to kiss him again when they both heard the beep of the door open.

Jeremiah jumped away and Jerome just stared at the door, as did Jeremiah.

Ecco stood in the doorway, she knew who Jerome was, before all of this, Jeremiah would tell her of all the awful things he'd done as kids (that he never really did).

"Jeremiah." She gulped, not sure of what to do.

Jerome remembered the fight him and Jeremiah had that Ecco caused, staring at her put Jerome into a blind rage, Jeremiah sensing his brothers rage.

"Jerome- Jerome no-" Jeremiah couldn't stop his brother as Jerome lunged at Ecco, pinning her to the concrete wall of the maze as she began screaming and kicking him, thrashing around.

Jeremiah ran over and tried to separate them, putting his arms around Jerome's waist and attempting to pull him off his proxy.

"Jerome!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YA FILTHY ANIMAL." Jerome shouted at Ecco, his face inches from hers as she watched him in horror, her body still as she froze in fear.

"Jerome please-!" Jeremiah tugged him but Jerome did. Not. Budge.

"He's my brother. YA GOT THAT? You do not touch him unless he says so, and he won't. So stop trying because ya won't get anywhere. He's all mine~" Jerome's tone went into a babying tone, a teasing way, degrading the woman as her eyes watered.

"JEREMIAH'S NOT GAY YOU PSYCHO!" She screamed and smacked Jerome in the arms as her upper arms were pinned.

Jeremiah stopped trying, clinging onto his brother, face pressed against Jerome's back as he began to sob quietly.

"Why else do ya think he didn't make a move on ya, toots?" Jerome purred, a dead look in his eyes.

Ecco's heart dropped.

"He- he just.. he didn't want me.. BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM GAY! Does it Jeremiah?" She hoped and prayed she wouldn't hear what she feared she would.

Jeremiahs sobs became louder as his grip became tighter around Jerome.

Jerome grinned.

Ecco began to ball.

"You raped him, didn't you!" She cried and Jerome's face went blank, completely expressionless, Jeremiahs sobs stopping instantly.

"Jerome-"

"WHAT IF I DID, HM? WHAT IF HE DOES HATE ME? EVEN IF HE DID, HE SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Jerome screamed and Ecco's cries became louder.

Jeremiah froze, Jerome had acknowledged the fact that he may've raped Jeremiah. Even the times Jeremiah said that he did he never meant it, he still loved his brother, he never thought Jerome raped him, he would say that out of frustration.

"Jerome- please.." Jeremiah chocked out a plea through tears.

Jerome huffed and let go of Ecco.

"Your lucky my brother's here, cuz if he wasn't.." Jerome grinned, "you'd look as bad as-" Jerome caught himself, he would've said 'as bad as our mother' but.. he couldn't hurt Jeremiah like that, not like that.

Ecco wiped her eyes and ran away, sobbing.

Jerome stood and stared after her, Jeremiahs crying reduced to heavy shaky breaths as he held onto Jerome as if it were the end of the world.

"Jerome.. You shouldn't have-"

"Miah. Have I ever raped you?" Jerome asked bluntly.

Jeremiah pulled away and Jerome looked around at him.

Jeremiah shook his head, an upset look in his eyes.

"No, no Jerome. I never meant any of the times I said you did-"

"Miah! Why do you care about me.. I've hurt you, I've killed our family, I've tormented you.. why do you-"

"Love you.. I love you.. I can forgive you Jerome, even if you aren't sorry, I can and do forgive you.." Jeremiah spoke softly, a tear running down his cheek.

Jerome stared at him, he could tell Jeremiah was sincere. He turned around and pulled his brother into a tight but gentle hug, holding him as if he were going to die.

"Jerome.. I love you.."

Jerome wanted to say it back, but he couldn't speak.

"I love you." Jeremiah whispered again, rubbing Jerome's back.

Jerome was silent, but not because he didn't return the feelings, it was because his brain would not physically let him speak.

"I love you, Jerome."

Shut up.


	10. Everybody Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome doesn’t miss Lila, she’s just wonderful to vent to..

"Ya know what you'd look great in?" Jerome grinned as Jeremiah sat writing at his desk, Jeremiah let out a soft laugh but didn't look up from his work.

"Hm?"

"You'd look great in a purple suit, green hair, no glasses, almost white eyes, pure white face and bright red lipstick... or dark red.. depending.."

Jerome heard Jeremiah laugh under his breath and ignore the entire statement. He raised a brow at Jeremiahs ignorance and rested his head on his hand.

"I said-"

"I heard you Jerome, and frankly, I chose to ignore you, because everything you just said would make me look like an absolute idiot." Jeremiah set down his pen as he talked, looking up at Jerome and crossing his arms on the desk.

Jerome sneered and eyed his brother, the arrogance Jeremiah gave him making his blood boil. Jeremiah giving him a smirk, so cocky and oh god did it infuriate Jerome.

Jerome slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up, Jeremiah unfazed by it as his eyes followed Jerome who walked around the desk to him.

Jeremiah leaned back in his chair, arms still crossed as Jerome never lost eye contact with him. Jeremiah was secretly terrified, hoping and praying nothing too severe happened.

Jerome leaned down to his level, Jeremiah turning his head up with a look that instantly vanished when Jerome's hand came hard across his cheek.

Jeremiahs mouth fell open in shock and pain, Jerome stood back up and crossed his arms as Jeremiah adjusted his glasses and rubbed his cheek. Jerome smirking at his brothers sudden timidness as he was used to.

"Sorry.." Jeremiah murmured and Jerome nodded, leaning down and giving his cheek a kiss, oddly loving immediately after smacking him.

"Good." He spoke softly and looked down at Jeremiahs work, nerd stuff he didn't care for.

Jeremiah slumped in his chair, the ego he attempted falling apart in front of his brothers eyes. Jerome ruffing up his brothers hair, not to be mean just as almost an apology. Jerome never apologised unless it was absolutely necessary, which was not often.

Jeremiah held back sobbing as he was pretty sensitive when it came to physical.. punishments? If that was what you could call it.

Jerome noticed this as whenever Jeremiah was about to cry he would hunch his shoulders, look away, cheeks flushed, eyes watering, hands on his lap clasped between his thighs.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Umm.." Jerome panicked internally as he had no excuse and nothing to make Jeremiah happy, he wasn't a very cheery person himself anyway.

Jerome put his hand on Jeremiahs shoulder hearing his brother begin to sob.

"I- umm- We can.. GO GET ICE-CREAM!" Jerome blurted out, he facepalmed himself mentally as he watched Jeremiah turn his head, tears running down his cheeks as he sniffed.

Jerome gave him a gentle smile.

Jeremiah returned the smile slightly and wiped his cheeks, adjusting his glasses.

"How are we- gonna go to the ice cream parlour when you're.. sorta-"

Jerome paused and looked off with a look of realisation on his face.

"Oh yea-"

Jerome was relieved when Jeremiah let out a soft laugh and stood up, resting his head on Jerome's shoulder.

"It's ok, Jerome. My fault.." 

His fault.

His fault?

His fault.

"No."

Not his fault.

"Huh?"

Your fault

"It's my fault, ya didn't do anythin'. Ya just gave yer opinion and I smacked ya for it." Jerome looked off and Jeremiah put his hands on his cheeks.

"No- no Jerome-"

"I'm just like her, aren't I?" Jerome laughed.

Jeremiah pulled his brothers face around to meet his gaze.

"No. No. NO. You are not like her, sure, you're eccentric and a little over the top... very over the top.. but you're not her." 

Jerome shook his head.

"You wouldn't get it.."

Jeremiah gave him an offended look, he didn't get it? Of course he did! That's why he left!

"Of course I get it! That's why I ran awa-" He caught himself and Jerome instantly shoved him away and bolted to the open door. Jeremiah managed to keep himself up and immediately ran after his brother.

"Jerome! Jerome wait, I didn't mean it!" He chased after his brother as Jerome just vanished, in thin air. No footsteps, no yelling, nothing.

Panic properly set in. 

"JEROME! JEROME!" Jeremiah ran around the maze trying to find him, searching everywhere he knew Jerome may be but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere.

Jeremiah grabbed a coat and bolted to the exit, he must've left then, and god knows what Jerome may do to Gotham today in this mood.

* * *

There was no sign of Jerome anywhere.

Jeremiah visited the places Jerome would frequent and still nothing, he decided to go to the graveyard and just visit their mothers grave. Despite everything she did Jeremiah still loved and missed her.

Jeremiah headed to her grave but upon getting closer there was a figure, red hair, beige cover coat. He was sat talking to the grave.

Jerome.

Jeremiah bolted over to him Jerome's head shooting round as soon as he heard the pattering of footsteps. Jeremiah falling to the floor and throwing his arms around Jerome and hugging him close.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Jerome!" Jeremiah squeezed him, Jerome's hands resting on his waist.

He didn't say anything, like he had been caught red handed doing something no one would ever suspect him of all people doing.

Jeremiah pulled away, cupping Jerome's head in his hands, running his thumb along the scars... his cheeks were wet, eyes bloodshot.. Jerome Valeska was mourning over their mother.

"Jerome.. have you been-"

"Yea, and? So what, everyone cries once in a while." Jerome sounded defensive and completely against any further conversation on the topic.

"You.. miss her-"

"NO! NEVER, THAT'S WHY SHE'S DEAD MIAH. BECAUSE I DON'T MISS HER, NEED HER, OR WANT HER HERE." Jerome yelled, Jeremiah retracting his hands as he jumped at the outburst.

Jerome turned away, Jeremiah cupping his hands in his lap as he looked down.

Jerome sighed and wiped his eyes, Jeremiah looking at the grave with sorrow.

"I wish she just tried..." Jeremiah murmured, Jerome rolling his eyes at the statement. People always told him to just try and get her in rehab, each time he sat her down to talk she would end up beating him for daring to point out her flaws.

"She'd have tried if you asked.." Jerome spoke with so much spite it left a terrible taste in Jeremiahs mouth, he gulped it away as hard as he could, looking away at their fathers grave next to their mothers.

Jerome didn't look at Jeremiah, reaching out and wrapping his arm around his brother, giving him a gentle squeeze. Jeremiahs tension went away, resting his head on Jerome's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing out softly. Jerome was warm for once, comforting and soft. Jeremiah cursed himself for enjoying Jerome's bitter company, no matter what he did or the fights they got into, Jeremiah always fell back into his arms... literally.

I suppose you could say, Jeremiah was mad for Jerome.


	11. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a change of Miahs kinks

Jerome studied the generator, Jeremiah smiling as his brother gave interest to his creation.

Jeremiah watched as Jerome stared at some of the parts, eyes shimmering as the light blinkered.

He looked like when they were younger, staring up at the circus lights after Jeremiah took him to a candy stall to cheer him up, their mother had just beaten him senseless so he was a bit fragile, lip busted but still smiling as he gawked at the decor. It was Jerome's fondest childhood memories, watching the pretty lights rather than sit in a tiny trailer, bored out of his mind.

The memories caused Jeremiah to look away as guilt hit him like a train, questions of how Jerome coped without him.

"Jerome.."

Jerome broke his stare at the generator, eyes locking on Jeremiah who peered at the floor, fiddling with his fingers and swaying slowly in his chair.

"Hm?"

...

Jeremiah took in a breath.

"How did you get on.. without me.."

Jeremiah finally mustered the courage to look at Jerome who just stared at him, the light in his eyes gone as the generator dimmed. Instant regret settled in as Jeremiah stared back at his brother.

Jerome stood up straight, looking off into nothingness as Jeremiah followed his movements with a close watch. Jerome paced the room, Jeremiah had a bubble in his throat stopping him from saying anything.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Jerome murmured as he walked behind Jeremiah who sat as still as a statue in his seat. Jerome had his hands clasped behind his back like a movie villain would while making a creepy speech.

Jeremiah was relieved by that answer but also unsatisfied, he wanted Jerome to open up to him, tell him what bothered him, not just stay in his own little bubble. He especially wanted to know how Jerome was feeling because he wanted to feel closer to his brother, have that trust that normal siblings should.

"Jerome.."

The steps stopped.

The silence was a 'what?'

"Talk to me.. please.."

Jeremiah almost jumped out of his skin when two hands came down and grabbed his shoulders, Jeremiah frozen in place as he felt Jerome behind him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not in the mood."

Jeremiah gulped and nodded, a shiver running down his spine when Jerome pecked a kiss on the back of his neck, letting him go. Jeremiah then heard Jerome growl, turning around to look at his brother who ran a hand through his spiky ginger locks.

"Are you ok?" Jeremiah managed to ask through his nervous state, heart pounding, chest rising and falling inconsistently as he breathed in and out.

Jerome didn't answer him, just shook his head. Jeremiah stood up and put his hand to Jerome's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Jerome looked away and began to head to the door.

"Jerome?" Jeremiah murmured.

His brother tapped the code into the keypad and the door slid open, Jeremiah finally coming up to Jerome and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going, Jerome." Jeremiah put on a serious tone, Jerome stopped and stood there for a moment.

"Yer not coming with me, I'm going into the city."

Jeremiah was hit with instant panic, Jerome couldn't go out into Gotham, not anymore, and he knew that.

"Jerome-"

"I don't wanna hear it, I'll be back soon." Jerome walked off, Jeremiah too panicked to even do anything, he just stood and listened as Jerome's footsteps echoed through the maze, becoming fainter and fainter as he got further away.

"Jerome.." Jeremiah sighed.

**~ Hours Later ~**

Jeremiah was sat in his office, working on a new project, the news playing in the background. He stopped writing however when he heard "Jerome Valeska".

He looked up in an instant, stopping mid sentence, eyes glued to the screen as the news anchor began to speak.

"Jerome Valeska, Gothams once presumed gone criminal committed 5 murders today, he shot the victims point blank in the head, they were all 'followers' of his-"

Jeremiah turned off the television before he heard anymore, he felt sick. He then heard a click, a beep, looking at the door which slowly slid open.

Jerome stood there, he had no blood on him, same clothes he wore when he left, breathing softly as Jeremiah stared at him.

Jeremiah then stood up, his chair flying back with how fast and aggressively he did it, storming over to his brother who stood there, he seemed confused but Jeremiah still began yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JEROME?! YOU WERE ANNOYED SO YOU MURDERED 5 PEOPLE?!" Jeremiah hit him lightly in the chest, Jerome standing there, raising a brow.

"What did you want me to do?"

Jeremiah smacked him across the cheek, as hard as he could.

"TALK TO ME!"

Jerome stood there, he was actually stunned. Jeremiah then came to his own senses and realised what he had done, what it may make Jerome do in retaliation.

"Oh god- Jerome, I'm so sorry." Jeremiah pulled his brother into a hug which Jerome neither returned nor resisted.

"I am so so sorry, Jerome. It's ok, you don't need to talk to me..." Jeremiah slowly pulled away, he then noticed a single tear that rolled down his brothers scarred cheek.

"Jerome-"

Jerome wiped his cheek with his wrist, his face remained neutral, Jeremiah didn't know what to do or say.

Finally Jerome said something.

"You're just like her.." He murmured, looking off into nothingness.

Jeremiah instantly wanted to kill him, how dare he compare him to Lila, she was an abusive old hag! Jeremiah loved his brother, he did all he could to make Jerome happy, but sometimes he did get annoyed with Jerome.

"I-"

Jerome grabbed his shirt, kissing him roughly. Jeremiah surprised but he wanted Jerome to forgive him so he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Jerome's neck, his brothers hands coming down to his waist.

Jerome pushes his brother against the wall, Jeremiah moaning softly, deepening the kiss as he began to ease into it. Jerome ran his hand down to the front of Jeremiahs trousers, palming at his member which was already hard, making Jerome smirk and break the kiss.

"Jeez, rock solid for me brother~"

Jeremiah looked away, annoyed.

"Shut it-" He mumbles, pulling Jerome into a rough kiss that the murderer didn't expect, though he didn't mind one bit.

Jerome yanked Jeremiah by the tie away from the wall, eliciting a sharp whine from him. Jerome pinning him down to his desk, luckily is was reasonably clean so there was a perfect space to hold him down.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck as he deepened their kiss, feeling his brothers hand run down his clothed chest. Jeremiah leaning into his touch, arching his back gently, Jerome smirking as he did so.

Jeremiah pulled away from the kiss, Jerome pulling off his tie and tossing it aside carelessly. Jeremiah giggled and ran his hand down Jerome's chest, fiddling with his belt, Jerome biting his lip while Jeremiah worked at undoing his trousers.

Jeremiah smirked and pushed Jerome back to stand up straight, sitting up and pulling off his belt, putting it aside. Jerome chuckled.

"Yer strangely into this today~" He teased, Jeremiah biting his lip with ease.

Jerome's hand found its way to Jeremiahs soft, ginger locks, running his fingers through them as Jeremiah unzipped his trousers, moving aside his boxers. Jeremiah biting his lip softly as he slowly took ahold of Jerome's member, it was completely hard.

Jeremiah smirked as he began to move his hand back and forth, Jerome tugging his hair in approval as his breath hitched. Jeremiah gulped as he leaned forward, licking the tip.

Jerome yanked at Jeremiahs hair as he did this, Jeremiah moaning softly at the rough treatment.

“That's it~" Jerome cooed.

Jeremiah smiles softly, looking up at his brother through thick lashes.

"Can you choke me with it Jeromie~?" He whispered seductively.

Jerome was instantly surprised, but turned on to the max, he pushed Jeremiahs head forward aggressively, shoving his cock down his brothers throat, hearing Jeremiah gag instantly but moan loudly.

Jerome grinned and hissed at the sudden warmth of his brothers mouth, Jeremiah sucking instantly, his nails digging into Jerome's waist. Jerome smacking one of Jeremiahs hands as it hurt, Jeremiah whining as he loosed his grip.

Jerome thrust Jeremiahs head back and forth, listening to his brother gagging and chocking on his length. Jeremiah instinctively moving one hand down to his own unattended member, whining when Jerome grabs his wrist, gripping it tight. 

"No touching~" He husked, Jeremiah whimpering and gagging again, Jerome's length hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, sucking on it lightly.

Jerome gave Jeremiahs hair another sharp tug, Jeremiah moaning softly and sucking harder, Jerome letting out a soft growl, digging his nails into Jeremiahs wrist.

"mMmm!" Jeremiah whined, struggling against Jerome's grip.

Jerome grinned and yanked Jeremiahs hair back, pulling him off his cock. Jeremiahs lips red, eyes half lidded, a shiny string of spit running from the tip of Jerome's length to Jeremiahs bottom lip.

"Look at ya, drooling like a baby~" Jerome hissed and shoved Jeremiah down onto the desk, hearing Miah whimper softly before crushing their lips together, Jeremiah wrapping his arms around Jerome's neck as he did so, deepening the kiss as he leaned up. Jerome's hand on his back, holding him up, it was a gentle action, Jerome's hand was warm, it was relatively larger than Jeremiahs too.

Jeremiah moaned softly and pulled away.

"Jerome- spank me~" He murmured.

Jerome stared at him for a moment before smirking and smacking Jeremiahs thigh.

"Ya sure you want that broski~?" Jerome cooed, Jeremiah grabbing him by the cheeks, yanking his head down and whispering in his ear.

"Of course.. daddy~"

Jerome took a moment to process what he just heard before grabbing Jeremiahs shirt, pulling him up and turning him round, bending him over the desk, pulling his trousers and boxers down in an instant, Jeremiah moaning happily.

Jerome chuckled lowly.

"Remember what happened last time I did this~?"

Jeremiah looked back at him and smirked.

"That's because I didn't want it then, but now I do~ So smack it hard daddy~" He whispered seductively, Jerome instantly turned on to the max, smacking his ass hard.

Jeremiah whined and dug his nails into the desk.

Jerome bit his lip, continuing the hard smacks, going progressively harder, grinning at Jeremiahs pathetic chocked up moans.

"Ya like that~?" Jerome murmured, landing another hard hit, Jeremiah yelping and whining underneath him again.

"Ye-es~~!" Jeremiah squeaked.

Jerome grinned, watching Jeremiahs ass go a flushed red, his hand print clear as day, he began to smack as hard as humanly possible, digging his nails into Jeremiahs soft flesh on his waist.

"AH~ FUCK~ Da-DDY~!" Jeremiah pretty much scream moaned, throwing his head back as he was hit.

Jerome reached a hand forward, yanking Jeremiahs head back further by his hair, Jeremiah letting out a chocked up moan, Jerome whispering in his ear.

"Such a slut, brother~"

Jeremiah whined in response.

Jerome kept smacking until he heard.

"F-uck m-e Jerome~!" Jeremiah moaned loudly.

Jerome grinned and pulled away, alining his cock with Jeremiahs entrance, holding him down by his waist.

"Don't go slow baby~" Jeremiah whispered, looking back at Jerome with a gentle smile.

Jerome didn't know what was going on with his brother but whatever it was, he loved it.

"Fuck- whats gotten into you-" Jerome growled as he slammed into his brother who scream moaned at the sudden impact, stretching his arms out and grabbing the other end of the desk, trying to hold onto something.

"Ffffuck~!" Jeremiah managed, whining as Jerome began to thrust into him, not gently, he went hard and fast, Jeremiah enjoying every second of it.

Jeremiah sobbing in overwhelming pleasure, Jerome grinning at his brothers dark flush. Jerome ran his hand down to Jeremiahs cock, taking ahold of it, beginning to pump back and forth, matching up each movement with his rapid thrusts.

"Ye-es~!" Jeremiah threw his head back moaning, gasping for air.

Jerome grinned, feeling Jeremiahs tight heat wrapped around his cock, a constricting but pleasurable feeling, Jeremiah pushing himself back against his own brothers length was what made Jerome's stomach drop the most, he lightly squeezed Jeremiahs cock, whenever he reached the tip he'd rub his thumb over the slit, Jeremiah whining in an instant.

Jerome's hand came down onto Jeremiahs ass again, spanking him while thrusting even harder, Jeremiah yelping and giggling each time he smacked him, quickly shutting himself up with a loud moan that ripped through his throat each time Jerome's large length struck him in the prostate, that spot tickled Jeremiah badly, made him never want to stop.

Jerome knew he'd found just the spot when Jeremiah began to thrust himself back harder, crying out with slutty moans and pathetic gasps, whining like a dog in heat, squeezing around Jerome's cock, Jerome growling at the quick tightness, it was heaven.

Jerome grinned and slammed into that spot, watching Jeremiah being forcefully pushed back and forth beneath him, clinging onto the desk for dear life as he screamed and begged, whining and whimpering for Jerome to keep going.

"There~! Th-ere- Jerome~!" Jeremiah sobbed, it didn't hurt anymore, it was the best thing he'd ever felt and he needed it to keep going, he could see why Lila did this so often now, but he was sure no man was ever as good to her as Jerome was to him, getting him just right.

Jerome huffed, slamming even harder than before, prodding at Jeremiahs prostate repeatedly, Jeremiah resting his head on the desk, forehead pressed against the cold wood as he scream moaned, he was sure Ecco could hear, but he didn't care, not at the moment.

"Gonna cum for me brother~?" Jerome felt Jeremiahs legs begin to go shaky, his back arching more as his whines became repetitive, he knew this meant Miah was close.

Jeremiah couldn't physically speak, he only let out pathetic whimpers and gasps, whining and moaning as he neared his release.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahm! Ba-byy~!" Jeremiah screamed, pushing himself back onto Jerome's cock like a whore.

Jerome reached down and with a simple rub to Jeremiahs member he felt his brothers insides convulse around his member as Miah came, moaning loudly, back arching, cum covering his stomach, pushing up and pressing himself against Jerome's chest, back arching again, shoving Jerome deeper into him as he felt his brothers cock twitch inside of him, knowing Jerome was nearing his own end. Jeremiah turned his head and looked at Jerome, he grinned, his hand coming up to rub Jerome's cheek looking at his brother with a loving eye.

"Come in me, puddin'~" Jeremiah whispered and moaned, kissing Jerome gently.

This sent Jerome over the edge, letting loose inside of his brother, Jeremiah whining happily, breaking the kiss and bending over the desk again, reaching a hand down and spreading his ass cheeks, biting his lip softly as Jerome pulled out, breathing softly.

"..That.. was.. Unlike you.." Jerome looked Jeremiah in the eyes, he still saw same old Jeremiah Valeska, he supposed it was just a new thing he was trying and he certainly wasn't complaining.

Jeremiah giggled, feeling Jerome's cum run down his thigh, whining at the warm feeling. Jerome smirked and hoisted his brother off the floor, Jeremiah yelped and laughed, wrapping his arms around Jerome's neck.

Jerome carried his brother to bed, they didn't care to clean up, too tired, and Jeremiah wouldn't have wanted to anyway, he wanted to relish in the warm, sticky feeling.

Jerome pulled the bed sheets over them and wrapped his arms around his brother, Jeremiah snuggling up to his chest.

"So I'm daddy now~?" Jerome cooed.

Jeremiah looked up and grinned.

"Yes, daddy~"


	12. (NOT A CHAPTER BUT DISCLOSURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author clearing things up.

So hi, I just wanted to say that this story was originally written on wattpad on MY account @your2ndfave_dad and as I was proud of it I published it on here too. Somebody has been accusing me of stealing the story from myself??? Which is simply not true. I wrote the story in 2019 on wattpad and continued it up until now where I am still currently writing a chapter which will first be published on wattpad. 

Thank you if you have read all this 💕


End file.
